Across The Ocean
by Neiara28
Summary: Adaptación : En un acto rápido e irreflexivo poco comun en ella , Claire Redfield envía una carta en una botella a través del océano. Esta llegara a Inglaterra, donde Leon Scott Kennedy la encuentra . Atraido por ese acto ambos comienzan a escribirse , sin sospechar que ese acto ,aparentemente irreflexivo ,cambiara sus vidas de una forma que ellos nunca imaginaron
1. Capitulo 1 : Claire Redfield

Hola holaaaaa :

Bueno solo puedo decir … ¡ Sopresaaaa!

Después de pensar y desesperar y dado que estoy un poco ocupada con el trabajo estos días he decidió subir el primer capitulo de una adaptación que llevaba meses pensando en trasladar como historia Cleon .

Esta historia la conocí hace unos años , en mis inicios en Fanfiction de mano de Tatarata , una traductora fantástica y de la cual sigo siendo una fiel lectora . Hace unas traducciones magnificas de historias , y entre ellas esta esta que nos ocupa . A través del Océano es una historia muy bonita sobre el azar y los caminos que puedes tomar en la vida al dejarte llevar por un impulso .

No tendrá mucha acción , por que así de normal como es me ha encantado y pienso que os puede gustar a vosotros .

He cambiado muchísimas cosas de la trama original por que la quiero hacer un poco mas emocionante, asi aunque encontréis la historia original no se parecerá mucho a esta versión , y así variar un poco de los fics Cleons convencionales ( como hice con love and lies , pero esta vez en forma de adaptación , que hay vida después de las mutaciones y los zombies XD . )

_**Total , desde aquí recalco que la historia original pertenece a la autora Annilaia . La traducción que usare es la de Tatarata , ella tiene todo el merito en esto al trasladarla al español ( No me voy a llevar meritos por algo que no he hecho). Yo tengo el merito de un par de cambios que le hare a la trama para que no sea igual que la historia original .**_

Espero de corazón que os guste , y no os preocupéis por 30 Feelings , 30 Moments More que la acabare ^^ en estos días , solo faltan 4 capítulos , esto es a modo de descanso para poder terminar el fic y seguir con los planes de publicar Remember Me , que aun le faltan un par de cosas antes de que lo escriba .

Bueno y sin mas y mas … Vamos a comenzar A Través del Océano .

_**Play List :**_

_**BSO To The Moon : Once Upon a Memory**_

_**BSO To The Moon : Moonwisher **_

_**Capitulo 1 : Claire Redfield **_

Claire volvía como cada día a su casa . Aun no se encontraba bien del todo después de la faringitis que había sufrido unas semanas atrás y la cual le había impedido ir a trabajar con normalidad .

Aquel había sido su primer día de trabajo y como siempre sus alumnos , sus queridos alumnos , se habían portado de manera impecable para que ella no tuviera aun que forzar su voz .

Con eficacia y rapidez saco la compra del maletero de su coche , en esos días se había aficionado a la repostería y ya podía hacer una tarta sin que esta saliera ardiendo solo por el mero hecho de que la tocara . No podía decirse que hubiera sido una mujer de su casa en los 29 años que tenia . Después de perder a sus padres y a sus abuelos ella solo tenia como única familia a su hermano Chris , el cual era policía en Boston . No se veían tanto como ella quería pero entendía el hecho de que el tenia un trabajo exigente y ella también , pero no les impedía pasar juntos los fines de semana en la casita que ella había comprado al lado de la playa y que , con practica y esfuerzo , hubiera aprendido a cocinar de una manera mas normal .

- Buenas noches Claire .- Saludo Sherry Birkin , su vecina desde hacia poco mas de un año .

- Hola Sherry .- Intento vocalizar al mismo tono de voz que su amiga , pero le era imposible .

- Perdona , creía que ya estabas mejor .- Se acerco a ella .- Siento que hayas tenido que alzar la voz .-

- No pasa nada mujer , ¿ Y Piers?.- Pregunto buscando con la mirada al marido de su joven amiga .

- Preparando la barca , vamos a dar una vuelta después de cenar para ver la lluvia de estrellas . ¿ Te unes? . Sera divertido .- Le propuso la chica .

- Pues depende , tengo muchos trabajos y un par de exámenes que tengo que corregir para mañana .-

- ¿ Tienes mucho atrasado?.- Pregunto de nuevo la joven .

- Bastante , he estado de baja un mes , así que imagínate , tengo a los niños locos con el examen , les prometo una recompensa si aprobaban todos .-

- Chantaje para que estudien , buen táctica.-

- Con mi hermano funciono , así entro en la academia de policía .- Rio la chica .

- Bueno , Piers y yo tenemos pensado salir a eso de las nueve de la noche , como mañana es sábado podemos trasnochar un poco , si te da tiempo avísame , entra en casa, no hace falta que llames .- Sonrió la chica .

- Esta bien .-

- Uy voy a preparar la cena que el nene esta a punto de llegar , nos vemos luego vecina .- Sonrió de nuevo Sherry antes de entrar en su casa y cerrar de un portazo fruto de la fuerza de la chica y la brisa que corría en esos momentos .

Claire tuvo que hacer dos viajes al coche para recoger todo lo que se había traído del colegio y meter la compra en la casa . Una vez todo estuvo dentro y en sus sitio comenzó a hacer la cena también . Tenia unos trozos de pasta acompañado con un escalopin de ternera de la noche anterior y un poco de Browie de chocolate blanco con almendras que había sobrevivido a la visita de Chris . Así que con la cena planteada se puso a trabajar .

A Claire le encantaba trabajar con las grandes ventanas de su casa abiertas , le encantaba la brisa marina que entraba por ella , le encantaba levantar la mirada y ver el mar . Tenia muy buenos recuerdos del mar y cuando le surgió la oportunidad de cambiar su piso con un compañero de trabajo que acababa de divorciarse y que no le daba uso a la casa no lo pensó y lo hizo .

Entendía que esa casa estaba hecha para una familia , en si era una casa grande . Cuatro dormitorios , dos baños , la cocina , el salón y por supuesto el acceso directo que daba a la playa que tenia detrás . Aquello sin duda era lo mejor . Además con el fidecomiso que sus padres les habían dejado en herencia a su hermano y a ella se la había podido permitir sus problemas . No era que fuera rica , pero Tenia su dinero bien invertido en un fondo de pensiones y en unas inversiones pequeñas que le reportaban beneficios a pesar de la crisis .

Pero de eso no se vivía y Claire , después de terminar la universidad había comenzado a trabajar como suplente en un colegio de la zona … para tener la suerte al final de que la sustitución se volvió una plaza fija al jubilarse el profesor al que sustituía .

Poco después comenzó a oír hablar a sus vecinos , el joven matrimonio Nivans , los cuales estaban discutiendo sobre que meter en la barca a la salida al anochecer que iban a hacer .

Entonces ella salió de la casa miro de nuevo al océano, sus pies apoyados contra el pasamano y de repente se sintió sola , tan sola. Se dio cuenta que estaba viviendo sola en una ciudad de las millones que habían a través del mundo. Que, a través del océano, había un continente entero, lleno de gente que estaba viviendo su vida como lo hacía ella cada día. Con sus preocupaciones , sus momentos malos y buenos , sus familias , sus problemas cotidianos , sus trabajos … Y ella estaba ahí , sentada sola mientras sus vecinos seguían con sus charla sobre si llevarse una linterna o dos o un tentempié y algo de agua .

- Sherry , toma algo de cada estante y lo metemos en la cesta , y ya esta , no discutamos por tonteras así.- Oyó decir a Piers .

- ¿ Pero y si …?.- Iba a replicar la chica .

- Esto es algo espontaneo cariño , no tenemos que hacer un mundo para una salida de dos horas a ver la lluvia de estrellas .- Rio Piers .

Sherry también comenzó a reír , y esa risa hizo que Claire también sintiera ganas de hacer algo espontáneo. Algo que no necesitaba contarles a ellos o a su hermano. Entonces, mirando las olas llegar a la orilla de la playa y la luz de la luna en el agua, recordó un día en el colegio , al poco de morir sus padres , una de mis compañeras de clase había entrado con una carta desde Francia. Una carta en respuesta a un mensaje en una botella que había lanzado al mar unos meses atrás .

Claire entonces salto de su asiento. Eso probablemente no funcionaria y no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo pasar por la marea, pero era algo que quería hacer. Sin perder tiempo fue a su escritorio y sin pensar demasiado saco papel y bolígrafo de un cajón , escribió su dirección y comenzó una carta . Escribió sobre la laringitis que había tenido hace poco, un poco de su trabajo , como era su casa . Escribo sobre sus amigos y mayormente, escribió sobre si misma . Los ideales que perseguía y al mirar por la ventana y ver salir a Piers y Sherry de su casa rumbo a la barca , comenzó a divagar un poco sobre el amor , las relaciones que había tenido pero que no la habían ayudado a encontrar ese amor que se procesaban sus vecinos . Firmando con su nombre comenzó a imaginar lo que lo que le iba a pasar a esta carta.

Después metió la carta en un sobre , fue ala cocina y busco una vieja botella de vino en la despensa que su hermano quería usar para construir una miniatura de un barco … pero que ella sabia que no lo haría por que tenia unas manazas de oso increíbles y enrollo el papel, deslizándolo dentro. La cerro fuertemente antes de bañarlo en la cera que había recogido de una de las velas perfumadas que tenia en el baño . Luego, cogió la cinta americana para sellar el tapón aún mejor.

Con la sensación de que nada de agua caería dentro de la botella , Claire tomo una chaqueta y sonriendo para si misma bajo la escaleta que conducía a la playa. En la playa estaban Piers y Sherry empujando la baquita hacia el agua.

- Hola , he visto que estabais bajando la barca y al final me he decidido a ir con vosotros.- Sonrió Claire .

- Genial vecina .- Sonrió Piers .- ¿ Y esa botella?.- Señalo el chico .

- Quiero hacer una cosa , he escrito una carta y la voy a lanzar al mar en esta botella , a ver si hay suerte y llega a alguna parte .- Sonrió Claire .

- Que idea mas genial .- Aplaudió Sherry .

Con esa sonrisa pensó , mas que nunca , que su idea era genial , algo espontaneo que se salía de lo habitual .

Los tres se montaron en la barca con sus chalecos salvavidas y se alejaron un par de millas de la orilla .

Justo a tiempo para que las primeras estrellas comenzaran a ser visibles . Era un espectáculo magnifico que solo podía verse cada cierto cientos de años y allí estaba ella , observándolo como cuando era niña y pedía deseos a las estrellas , como una bici nueva o sacar buenas notas .

Sherry sacaba fotos y Piers mantenía estable la barca sujetando los remos . Hacia fresco pero no importaba , solo por ver aquel magnifico espectáculo ya merecía la pena .

- Lánzala por esta zona Claire .- Sugirió Piers .- Ya desde aquí no llegara de nuevo a la orilla , además el viento está a favor y se la llevara mar adentro .-

- Gracias .-

Claire saco la botella de su chaqueta y la deposito en el agua . Mientras hacia eso una nueva lluvia de estrellas inundaba el cielo … Y aquella vez , después de mucho tiempo , deseo que su botella llegara a buen puerto y recibir una respuesta . ¿ De quien? , Pues no lo sabia , pero ahí estaba la diversión y la espontaneidad de lo que había hecho .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()( )()()())()()()()()())()()

Eran las tres de la mañana cuando volvieron hacia sus casas . Claire se despidió del matrimonio y entro en la suya . Comenzó a cerrar todo antes de irse a la cama . En un momento , mientras se ponía el pijama se sintió un poco como una idiota.

- O esta en la cosa más chula que he hecho en mi vida o la más estúpida. Definitivamente la más estúpida. Ahora me siento como una tonta por lo que he hecho … pero me ha gustado la espontaneidad de este gesto . Está bien, voy a dejar de hablarme a mi misma o me resentiré de nuevo de la garganta .- Suspiro la chica . Si su hermano la pudiera oír hablándose a mi misma se partiría de risa en su cara .

Pero lo hecho , hecho estaba . La carta estaba en el mar y ahora habría que esperar . Con esos pensamientos se metió en su cama y al poco rato se quedo dormida con el sonido de las olas de fondo . Pensando que su carta seguramente se la comería una ballena o un tiburón …

Pero no lo sabría a ciencia cierta hasta dentro de unos meses …

()()()()()()()())()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()

Un poco corto lo se , pero bueno aquí esta , este y el capitulo 2 son cortitos , ya después son mas largos .

No se si me obligaran a bajarla o no mas adelante por que la traductora , Tatarata , no recibí respuesta de ella , así que la subo y si a ella le parece bien sigo . Y si no pues tendré que bajarla . De momento la subo por mi cuenta y riesgo , dando los créditos a las verdaderas creadoras y autoras . Así que sin mas sin mas nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo ^^ .

A ver la aceptación que tiene entre vosotros , mis lectores , espero que la apoyéis tanto como las otras historias que estoy escribiendo ^^ .


	2. Capitulo 2 : Leon Scott Kennedy

_**Aviso : Esta Historia es una adaptación , el original fue creada por ANNALIA . Traducción al español hecha por TATARATA y los cambios que esta sufriendo son obra mía ^^ .**_

_**PlayList :**_

_**Fun : All Right**_

_**Conor Maynard : another One **_

_**)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()( )()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**_

_**Capítulo 2: Leon Scott Kennedy **_

Visitar la costa era algo que relajaba mucho a Leon . Era justo lo que necesitaba en esos momentos en los cuales su vida de había ido al infierno . Así que sin pensarlo demasiado y en cuanto había sacado las pocas pertenencias que tenia en casa de la ya exnovia , Leon emprendió camino a la costa . Sabia lo que podía parecer , a vista de todos que necesitaba a su lado a su padre y su madre , los cuales Vivian en la costa de Whitby y siempre esperaba con impaciencia alguna de sus visitas .

Su padre era un gran arquitecto que había hecho fortuna en la gran ciudad, pero le gustaba brindar sus servicios en pequeños pueblos con obras de conservación histórica , Londres ya tenía suficientes arquitectos de renombre. Su mamá era una afamada pastelera dueña de la Cookins Love Store en la zona de Picadilly , una de las franquicias pasteleras mas conocidas de toda Inglaterra con la sede en el pequeño pueblo. En esa ocasión venia conduciendo una de sus grandes amigas desde que ambos eran niños , La Agente especial de Scottland Yard Jill Valentine , vecina suya en Whitby desde antes de mudarse ambos a la ciudad a iniciar sus carreras , el como representante y editor de renombrados escritores Y ella como una de las mejores en la sección de robos de arte .

El estaba en una pausa de entrega de obras y ella se habia tomados una semana de vacaciones después de haber estado infiltrada como marchante de arte para la recuperación de unas esculturas helénicas que iban a ser enviadas a una colección privada de un Lord Ingles asentado en las Caimán ,

Ahora que eso estaba terminado , Leon con el tema de Catherine y Jill con otro de sus exitosas operaciones pensaron que era el momento perfecto para hacerles una visita a sus maravillosos padres.

Por supuesto, ellos no tenían idea que iban . Jill conducia el jeep que nos llevo hasta la casita rústica y tocó la bocina duro mientras yo me bajaba. Abrio la puerta el padre de Jill .

- ¡Padres queridos , estoy en casa!.- Grito la chica y la siguiente cosa que oyo Leon fueron los gritos de la madre de la chica , que salio corriendo desde la cocina para abrazarla . Su cara brillaba con la felicidad y daba brinquitos más de lo que nunca había visto. Su padre estaba sentado en su sillón leyendo e hizo la misma operación que la madre de la chica . Haciendo que Jill se convirtiera en sándwich de papa y mama .

- Mama , ¿ Mirad a quien me he traído?.

Ambos progenitores vieron a Leon , solo hacia falta verle la cara para saber que algo malo le había pasado . Así que con su habitual cordialidad inglesa le dieron un abrazo de bienvenida , un poco mas light que el que se había llevado Jill unos minutos antes .

- ¿ Como lo vas llevando muchacho?.- Pregunto el señor Valentine.

- Estamos de pie que es lo importante , ya han pasado dos semanas , así que creo que unas vacaciones aquí con mis padres me vendrán bien para cuando vuelva a Londres al trabajo .- Sonrió animadamente .

- Buenos tus padres los vi salir esta mañana , ¿ Ellos sabían que venias?.-

- Si , me han dejado las llaves tranquilos . No me quedare en la calle.- Dijo Leon intentando hacer la broma de que ahora no tenia un sitio fijo en Londres ahora que no vivía con su exnovia .

- No te tienes que hacer el fuerte con nosotros Leon , te conocemos y …- Comenzó la madre de Jill .

- ¿ Por que no invitamos a Leon a una buena sidra y les damos algo de picar a estos jovencitos?.- Interrumpió el padre de Jill .

- Si , quiero un buen trozo de Brownie de los de mama , con mucha vainilla caliente por encima .- Jill se relamía .

- Vamos hijo , deja la maleta en tu vasa y vente a tomar ese trago con nosotros , así nos ponéis al día de lo que pasa en la capital .-

()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()( )()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()( )

Después de unas bebidas , la llegada de los padres de Leon , los cuales gritaron como histéricos a su hijo por que habían ido a Londres a ver como estaba y el no verlo allí hicieron que pensaran en un millón de cosas , ninguna buena . La madre de Leon lo abrazo amorosamente y el padre de Leon lo invito a otra cerveza y le hablo sobre lo efímero del amor y que pronto se recuperaría .

Luego la llegada de unos amigos y el modo en como aquello se había convertido en una barbacoa donde todo el decía lo mismo , el chico sintió tal agobio que se levanto de su asiento y tomo su botella de cerveza .

- Discúlpenme.- Pidió el chico - Creo que voy a dar un paseo, si eso está bien y no les importuna a los invitados .- Dijo mirando a todos con una de sus arrebatadoras sonrisas de niño bueno . Su padre asintió, sonriendo junto a su madre . Ambos vieron marchar al joven hacia la playa.

Los padres de ambos vivían cruzando la calle hacia la playa. Podía oír el agua cuando estaba tratando de dormir por las noches y podía oler el mar en el aire desde la carretera. Ese era uno de sus lugares favoritos para estar. Crecer aquí había sido el mejor momento de su vida, y tenía tantas recuerdos en esta playa… La playa en la que pensaba mudarse con Catherine en cuanto esta le diera el si quiero . Poco se habría imaginado Leon que sus sueño de juventud se truncaría un mes antes cuando por sorpresa , fue al apartamento de su novia para recoger unas notas de trabajo que había dejado allí antes de salir de viaje a Darthmouth a dar una charla sobre el mundo editorial como editor invitado Random House por la universidad . Poco si iba a imaginar el que la sorpresa se la llevaría el al entrar en el apartamento .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() Flashback ()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Leon lo intuyo al entrar en la casa . Se suponía que Catherine estaba en el trabajo o apunto de salir hacia la universidad . Pero los ruidos , esos ruidos que el mismo conocía por que mas de un vecino se había quejado de que el cabezal de la cama de dosel que ambos habían colocado en la habitación hacia mucho ruido cuando hacían el amor y se entusiasmaban mucho , provocando que la misma se chocara contra la pared … ese ruido que le solía encantar ahora era el que mas miedo le daba .

A medida que iba avanzando hacia la habitación oía los gemidos sofocados , las frases obscenas que brotaban de los labios de Catherine y los de su acompañante .

- Sigue … mas profundo … así , asiiiiiiii .- Gemía la chica .

- Seguro que esto no lo hace el idiota de tu novio , ¿ Verdad?, Vamos a ir un poco mas lejos , déjame tocarte ese precios clítoris , creo que necesita algo de atención - Murmuro el desconocido con voz grave .

- A Leon le gusta hacerlo suave , con en las novelas de Danielle Steel , y yo quiero hacerlo duro , duro , duro como lo hacemos nosotros …¡ Joder!.- Grito la chica .

Leon no pudo soportarlo mas y entro en plena faena . Ella estaba encima de el , el cual estaba en plano orgasmo y no se percato de la entrada del chico .

Catherine grito y se oculto tras la sabanas , no sabia si avergonzada o otra cosa . El hombre solo los miraba con indiferencia .

- Tendrías que estar en Darthmouth , ¿ Que diablos haces aquí?.- Grito la chica como su hubiera sido ella la que hubiera pillado al chico con otra .

- Por azar del destino me deje unos papeles y decidí coger el ultimo tren …-

- Pues muy bien , ya lo sabes ….- Catherine se cruzo de brazos .

- ¿ Por esto no te querías venir a vivir conmigo , que nos casáramos y que formáramos una familia.?.- Le experto el chico .

- Leon , muchas veces te he dicho que eres demasiado ingenuo para tu bien , no todo en esta vida es formar una familia y sentarte con ella 50 años después , no quiero que mi único logro en la vida de casarme con uno de los mejores editores de la Random House y parir sus hijos , aprender a hacer tartas y vivir en una casa rosa de caramelo .- Le espeto la chica .- Quiero lo que me da Jean Paul , quiero emoción , quiero sexo , quiero una relación en la que contemos ambos y nuestras metas en el futuro .- Le grito .

- Podías haber alcanzado esas metas conmigo Catherine por dios , podíamos haber hablado de esto antes de que te descubriera en la cama con el señor multi orgasmo .-

- Nunca quieres afrontar el problema Leon , yo he intentado sacar el tema pero tu sales con el : mi madre estará contenta cuando le demos la noticia de que nos casamos y nos mudamos a la costa con ellos . ¿ En que momento te he dicho yo que quiero eso Leon, en cual?.-

- Puede que no lo habláramos , pero se daba por supuesto que , si llevamos tantos a los juntos este fuera el final lógico .-

- Yo no quiero finales lógicos Loen , quiero vivir la vida sin expectativas preconcebidas por mis padres o los tuyos . No es el mejor momento de decir esto lo se , aun estas en Shock . Pero después de que volvieras del viaje te iba a pedir que lo dejáramos . No puedo seguir contigo estando enamorada de otro , es aes la realidad .-

Y Catherine le dedico una mirada a Leon , esa mirada de `` lo nuestro a terminado , no intente si quiera negociar .´´

- Cuando vuelva del viaje recogeré mis cosas .- Contesto Leon aun con la conmoción encima por lo que acababa de pasar … con el peos del anillo de compromiso que llevaba en su bolsillo .

- Yo lo recogeré y lo mandare a tu casa descuida , ahora si eres tan amable dame la llave que te hice .- Le dijo con crudeza .

¿ Donde estaba la Catherine dulce y amable de la que se había enamorado? , ¿ En que momento se había convertido en … eso?. Se preguntaba Leon mientras sacaba su juego de llaves de la casa y del garaje y se las entregaba .

Luego cogió los papeles que le hacían falta y salió de la casa por ultima vez , no sin antes oír a Catherine gritar de emoción por que por fin había interpuesto su vida a los planes románticos de Leon y su vida perfecta .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() Fin Flashback ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() 

Con los pensamientos del ultimo mes en su cabeza siguió los pasos que estaba en la arena, viendo como estos bailaban lejos de las olas, dando círculos. Dos diferentes marcas de pies. Dos personas pasando su noche en la playa felices el uno con el otro. En sus 31 años de vida, creía haber una relación que lo hacia estar lleno de felicidad en su interior, que le hiciera querer pasar cada único día al lado de su chica . Seguro, había tenido novias. Seguro, había tenido mi cuota justa de buenas noches, pero no era nada que valiera le pena recordar , solo con Catherine había conseguido eso y ahora …. No había nada tan increíble y maravilloso en su futuro mas cercano que lo animara a que buscara o hiciera pensar que el estaría el resto de su vida tratando de encontrar a alguien que lo igualara, o excediera a lo que había compartido con ella .

Entonces era triste llegar a la concusión de que el nunca había recibido verdadero amor por parte de ella . Había estado en una relación de uno en la que la otra parte se había limitado a manipularlo a su antojo , haciéndole creer que querían las mismas cosas de la vida .

- Que cosa tan caprichosa era el amor .- dijo mojando los pies en la orilla mientras olas mojaban sus pies y el efecto era tan relajante … hasta que noto que algo choco con su pie.

Al mirar al agua observo el objeto flotando , se agacho a recogerlo y lo alzo a su altura . Una botella en la arena. La miro y luego miro al los alrededores , seguramente habían sido los mismos que habían estado paseando delante de el quien la habían tirado al agua . ¿ Tanto trabajo les costaba ir hasta una papelera de reciclado de vidrio y echarla allí? .

Mientras andaba con la botella en sus manos pensó en una analogía , el amor que había sentido por Catherine era como una botella , había servido en su día como recipiente del mas exquisito de su amor , pero cuando se había acabado la había arrojado vacía al mar . La gente en estos días tiraba el amor como ropa usada , como esa botella . ¿ Que tenia de malo querer tener algo como lo de sus padres, algo duradero, algo memorable.?

En el momento en que la botella iba a ser lanzada al contenedor Leon comprendió , al verla mejor , que la botella en su mano no era solamente basura en la arena. Era una carta, unos pedazos de papel doblado adentro, y estaba bastante sellada contra las aguas del océano. Busco de nuevo por los alrededores de la playa . Todos los vecinos eran parejas de edad o familias crecidas. Las huellas en la arena estaban medio lavadas y parecía que esta botella solo había caído en la arena hacía poco tiempo, no menos de una hora.

Curioso, la llevo consigo de regreso a la casa de sus padres , donde pudo observar que la gente salía en desorden de la casa de Jill , ya era tarde y alguno tendría que madrugar al día siguiente . Espero afuera de la puerta a que ellos se fueran, les sonrió y les dio las gracias por el recibimiento improvisado . Algunos le daba palabras de aliento , las típicas de encontraras algo mejor y todo ira bien , querían ser políticamente correctos deseándole que todo le fuera bien.

Entonces, rápidamente se excuso para ir a la cama, le dio un beso a cada uno de sus padres , su madre estaba algo achispada y su padre la tomo en brazos para que durmiera la mona , Leon sonrió ante el gesto y subió a su habitación de la infancia .

El cuarto era pequeño ahora que el habia creciendo y lo comparaba con su pisazo en el centro de Londres . Había suficiente espacio para un escritorio grande, una cama doble sencilla y un pequeño televisor situado sobre el escritorio y su portátil . Podía escuchar desde la ventana como los padres de Jill y esta se peleaban por el ultimo trozo de Browie y el ultimo partido de Arsenal , del ultimo gran descubrimiento sobre el graceno y su aplicación en las pantallas de los móviles y sobre implantar móviles en el cerebro .

Si madre asomó su cabeza después que había cambiado la ropa de viaje por un par pantalones holgados para la cama y una camiseta de su universidad . El había metido la botella dentro de uno de los cajones hasta que ella se fue a dormir. Su padre la siguió poco tiempo después.

Por alguna razón, quería que este carta fuera suya, sólo suya.

No quería tener que compartirla con mi familia o amigos, recibiendo sus opiniones sobre ella. Este podía ser algún extraño de Canadá, Cuba, cualquier parte. Una vez la tranquilidad hizo eco por toda la casa, encendí su Iphone 5 y puso un programa de tertulia de misterio que a el le gustaba oír cuando estaba en su piso trabajando en algún manuscrito , subiendo el volumen. Así dejaba de oír las risas de los vecinos y el tonteo que habían empezado sus padres hacia rato , daba gracias de que su habitación estaba al final del pasillo , por que sino le tocaría vivir otro infierno .

En el cajón encontró la botella tal y como la había dejado un rato antes , al lado de la misma estaba una navaja suiza que su abuelo le regalo . Lo uso para escarbar la cera y sacar el corcho. Después de algunos precisos movimientos con los dedos logro sacar toda la carta y poner la botella de nuevo en el cajón. Aplano los papeles y miro por encima las páginas, la misma escritura elegante a través de todos ellos.

_Lunes , 25 de Marzo de 2009_

_Querido… Tu._

_No tengo idea quien eres, si eres un niño de doce años en Sudáfrica o algún Gángster en Italia. En cualquier caso, voy a abrirte mi corazón._

_Mi nombres Claire Redfield . Tengo 29 años de edad . Soy profesora en un colegio de primaria y nunca he estado enamorada. Hace poco he estado enfermita , he tenido una laringitis horrorosa y aun ando recuperándome ._

_Bueno como esto es un acto de fe que no sé dónde llegara , con esta carta quiero abrirte mi corazón ._

_Perdí a mis padres con diez años , un conductor borracho los arrollo una noche cuando volvían del trabajo . Poco después de eso , tres años después para ser exactos fallecieron mis abuelos , dejándonos solos a mi hermano Chris y a mí . Con ayuda de nuestro Tío Barry nos ha ayudado a salir adelante en la vida , nos ayudó a gestionar le patrimonio que nos dejó mis padres y mis abuelos y nos ha guiado cuando lo hemos necesitado ._

_Echo de menos a mis padres , pero me alegro de tener a mi hermano y a Barry y en fin… que me pongo melodramática y te estoy escribiendo una biografía . Sigamos nuevo amigo ._

_Después que terminé la universidad decidí que quería ser maestra , adoro pensar que gracia a mi las nuevas generaciones están aprendiendo los valores que antes que yo hicieron mis padres con los de mi generación , así que me gusta decir que yo estoy criando a la nueva generación a mi imagen y semejanza . Mi otro trabajo que no está remunerado es hacer postres , cuando la faringitis me ataco y estaba en casa sin poder hacer nada me enganche al canal de cocina y compre el libro de Cooking Love Store , como molan sus brownies . Mi casa es bastante grande , así que he ampliado la cocina y la he convertido en una especie de zona pastelería donde creo mi propias recetas , ¿ Quien me iba a decir que me iba a encantar cocinar? , Me gusta mi trabajo , pero no todo en la vida debe ser solo eso , trabajo , ¿ No te parece?._

_De cualquier forma, como he dicho antes, nunca he estado enamorada. No se tu, pero no creo que sea una cosa tan fácil de encontrar. Si tienes a alguien especial, si has sentido amor verdadero, entonces te aplaudo. Yo lo encuentro enloquecedoramente difícil, y estoy empezando a perder la esperanza. He visto tantas personas desaprovechar el amor como si fuera algo que pueden encontrar en cualquier parte. Personas que han salido por semanas susurrarán un 'Te amo' en la entrada de sus casas en la noche, pero no estoy segura que ellos comprendan cuan importante es eso._

_Ahora, he tenido novios, he estado en bastantes citas, tenido todas las experiencias, pero ninguna de ellas fue amor, amor verdadero. Amor es algo duradero que claramente, debido a mi estado soltero, no he encontrado. Se que puede llegar a tomar meses que esto llegue a alguien, incluso puede que llegue a algunos estados antes de anclarse en tierra, pero te garantizo, que para el momento en que la recibas y (si escoges hacerlo) me respondes, aún estaré soltera._

_Estoy sola ahora. No solamente en el sentido de que no tengo a nadie con quien compartir mi corazón, como estoy haciendo contigo en esta carta , pero el hecho es que me vivo sola. Me he mudado fuera de la ciudad, lejos de mi hermano, y el me visita cuando puede , el es policía en Boston . Mis amigos hacen sus pasadas por acá, pero no están aquí todo el tiempo . Me comunico con mis vecinos , un joven matrimonio que son unos cachondos mentales y te diviertes mucho con ellos , pero definitivamente no es bueno para mi cordura hablar solo con ellos . Mis mejores amigos ya están casados , o viviendo juntos o a punto de ser papas o a punto de casarse y eso me da que pensar sobre hacia donde voy en este camino al que llamo vida . Lo tengo todo , pero me siento sola en ese aspecto …_

_Después de mi queja sobre el amor, no estoy segura de que más decir. ¿Dios? ¿Eres religioso? Si es así, lo siento pero, no te ofendas, creo que la adoración está un poco sobrevalorada. Seguro, me gustaría creer que hay alguien ahí afuera cuidándonos, pero lo encuentro sumamente improbable. Mi más grande miedo es que Dios exista, solo que no se preocupe más por nosotros._

_Creo que Santa debería parar de saltarse África, y ¿honestamente? Es genial que USA esté haciendo todas esas cosas de caridad por diferentes países, contra la pobreza y todo, pero ¿no crees que deberían hacer algo por la gente de su propio país también? Tal vez es lo mismo donde tú estás. No lo se. Estoy divagando y llenando espacios, matando árboles mientras escribo estas líneas . Todo depende de cómo lo mires._

_Vivo en una gran casa de playa que conseguí de forma completamente gratuita , un trueque con un compañero de la universidad que quería vivir en el céntrico apartamento que poseía ya que no le gustaba la playa , ya te mandare fotos si decides continuar con la correspondencia . _

_Y ahora voy a encontrar a mis vecinos que van a salir a navegar esta noche para ver la lluvia de estrellas en el mar , tirare la botella y rezare por que no se la coma un mega tiburón , espero haberte dado suficiente para hablar conmigo. Dios sabe que necesito un poco más de emoción en mi vida. Mas correo aparte de las facturas de electricidad sería fantástico. ¿ No piensas tu lo mismo?_

_Me gusta mucho la música , Kylie Minogue y su Get be got The Certain son la ostia , por esa canción no pasa los años . Puedes empezar otra conversación sobre eso, si es necesario._

_Sinceramente, besos y saludos desde Marblehead, ubicada en la costa norte de Massachusett en los EEUU . Tu nueva y perturbada amiga que habla sola Claire Redfield ._

Leon estaba asombrado. Debajo estaba su dirección. Estaba contemplando con la boca abierta su carta, el ruido aún viniendo del cuarto de sus padres y el del programa de radio que estaba oyendo .

Era tarde. Sabía que debía dormir. Mañana había prometido pasar el día con sus padres, haciendo recados y visitas, pero estaba tan cautivado, tan interesado por lo que esta mujer había dicho, que no podía esperar para escribirle. Busco dentro de otro cajón y saco unas hojas , un bolígrafo y sin pensar demasiado comencé a escribir, con toda intención de enviar la respuesta tan pronto como regresara a Londres dos días después .

Lo mismo era eso lo que necesitaba , un acto irracional como el que había hecho Claire , contarle todo a una desconocida que no se compadeciera de el y que tuviera mas mismas inquietudes que el . Que curioso pensar que ese viaje , que en principio no le iba a reportar nada a su maltrecho corazón le hubiera proporcionado aquella inesperada carta … y si lo hacia bien , a una nueva amiga a través del océano . Estaba deseando saber que sentiría ella cuando recibiera su respuesta .

Y por primera vez en un mes sentía que su vida volvía a donde tenia que volver , y todo gracias a una oportuna botella que estaba en la orilla del mar .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() 

Aquí esta la segunda actualización de Across the ocean ^^ .

Que historia mas dulce por dios , me encanta y me alegra ver por las reviews que a vosotros también os ha gustado . Es sencilla y no tiene mucha acción , pero espero que sea lo suficientemente emocionante como para que queráis saber como continua .

Este capitulo es mas largo que el anterior , ya los capítulos que se viene lo son por que aquí esta el gran cambio de la historia , la introducción traumática de león y la aparición y desaparición de la arpía de Catherine . Dios como la odio ¬¬ .

Por lo demás tiene muchas cosas de la historia original usando la traducción de Tatarata . De momento no me han dicho nada , así que seguiré subiendo capítulos dándole los créditos a quien lo merecen . Y llevándome alguno yo por las mejoras a la historia , que esto no estaba en el original XD .

En esos días actualizare 30 Feelings , 30 moments More , ya va quedando poco para el final y ya mas de uno esta asustado de que acabe , pero no os preocupéis que habrá actualización , ahora tengo tiempo , estoy de vacaciones , así que la idea es acabar 30 f , 30 m more y quedarme con este . Y al terminar este comenzar Remember me . A ver como acaba este plan de conquista del mundo fanfiction de Cleon XD .

Y sin mas ni mas espero vuestras reviews y rezad conmino para que la pueda continuar ^^ . Muchas gracias de antemano ^^ . Nos vemos en el capitulo 3


	3. Capitulo 3 : Buzón

**ATENCION : LA HISTORIA ORIGINAL PERTENECE A ANNILAIA , LA TRADUCCION AL ESPAÑOL A TATARATA Y LOS CAMBIOS EN LA TRAMA SON MIOS .**

**Playlist :**

**conor maynard ft. ebony day - next to you**

**Capitulo 3 : Buzón**

Primeros de Mayo …

Claire estaba empezando a pensar que en lugar de alcanzar un país extranjero, su carta se había hundido en el fondo del océano. Eso, o quien quiera que la haya encontrado se rio de ella y devolvió lejos , de vuelta la inmenso océano . En la carta se había dedicado a hacer un montón de divagaciones, la mayor parte que ella recordase sobre el amor y la religión.

- Claire auxiliooooo .- Grito Sherry desde su casa . Como la cocina de ambas ella solo tenia que abrir la puerta de la cocina y ver la de su vecina estaba conectada por una especie de pasarela , así que con su innata rapidez y sus reflejos de ninja , salió corriendo hasta la cocina de Sherry . Al llegar vio a la chica intentando estirar una masa .

- ¿ Claire? , ¡ Gracias a Dios ¡! , ¿ por que no consigo que el hojaldre se quede sin fisuras? .- Grito Sherry al verla .

- Me has dado un susto de muerte Sherry , dios el corazón se me ha querido salir por la garganta amiga mía .- Se acerco a ella y vio de cerca el problema.

- Quería darle una sorpresa a Pies y hacerle un solomillo al Wellington , lo he hecho todo paso por paso y no creía que fuera a ser una receta difícil , por dios trabajo en un Catering , y siempre he conseguido que el hojaldre no se rompiera , pero hoy no se lo que me pasa que no para de romperse .-

- Pues si no lo sabes tu que trabajas con cocineros , ¿ Como lo voy a saber yo que solo soy una aficionada?.-

- Tal vez tu veas algo que a mi se me pasa por lo alto .- Comento la chica .

- Esta bien , dime la receta paso por paso .- Le pidió Claire .

Llevaban una hora preparando todo cuando Claire sintió a Piers llamar desde la puerta de la calle. Al abrir la puerta trasera de la cocina pudo ver al chico sentado , estaba sentado en el balcón y estaba separando el correo

- He recogido tu correo en el camino. Dios ese cartero es un inepto , siempre nos mezcla las cartas . Como si no tuviéramos bastantes con nuestras facturas y … Sherry cariño , ¿ Por que tienes la cara blanca?.- Pregunto desconcertado.

- Por que intento hacer el maldito solomillo Wellington y no me cuaja bien la masa.- Grito .

Claire se partía de la risa con las peleas cotidianas de la pareja , sentía una envidia sana por ellos .

- Bueno , creo que puedo tener una solución a tu problema , pero no se si será muy científica .- Empezó a hablar Claire mientras veía a Sherry quitarse los restos de harina de la cara .

- Dímela , a estas alturas me lo espero todo .- Suspiro la chica , después estornudo .

- Bueno se dice que cuando estas en los días rojos del mes si intentas montar algo , ya sea masas o salsas , estas se te cortan a causa de las hormonas . Da igual cuantas veces lo repitas , que siempre se corta … siempre …-

Sherry se quedo mirando a su amiga , como si de repente hubiera recibido una revelación del mismísimo decatlón .

- Creo que Claire puede tener razón , cuando estas con la regla te pones de un humor de perros .- Señalo Piers mientras le entregaba el taco de cartas a Claire.

-Muchas gracias, eres una muñeco.- Dijo con una sonrisa, notando una carta con una dirección muy diferente. La puso la ultima de todas y miro la propaganda y las inevitables facturas.

Sherry suspiró profundamente y Claire la miro curiosa.

- ¿ Pasa algo ?.-Pregunto Claire. Ella hizo miró e hizo esa mueca con los labios.

- Una nueva carta de mi padre .- Dijo al leerla por encima , es una invitación para la convención de farmacología en Raccoon City dentro de un mes , quiere aclarar el tema de billetes y alojamiento conmigo .-

Claire sintió pena por la chica , ella envidiaba la felicidad que Piers y ella se procesaban , pero detrás de esa cortina de corazones y nubes de algodón de azúcar se escondía algo tan amargo como el carbón .

Piers y Sherry se casaron en secreto por que los padres de Sherry , unos renombrados científicos de la compañía Umbrella, querían que su única hija y heredera se casara con alguien de su misma clase social . Piers no era rico , era un chico común y corriente que se ganaba la vida en la misma empresa de Catering en la que trabajaba Sherry .

Ambos despachaban pan y dulces en una parte de su casa , cosas que se quedaban sobrantes del catering y en alguna ocasión ejercían de panaderos en la zona.

Pero para los padres de Sherry eso era como una ofensa , su pequeña casada con un humilde repartidor no era la idea que ellos tenían de la adorable científica que debería de haberse casado con alguno de los herederos farmacéuticos de los EEUU y fundado una giga dinastía que algún día haría que dominasen el mundo .

Pero Sherry decidió dejar el camino fácil de la riqueza y empezar a valerse por sus medios junto a Piers .

- ¿ Que quieres hacer cariño? , A mi no me importa que vayas a verlos.-

- Ya lo se , pero me mata su forma de ser , no asumen que llevo dos años casada contigo y que somos felices , no son capaces de , como padres , alegrarse de que sea feliz con el hombre al que escogí .-

Ante esas palabras Claire no podía decir mucho , solo conocía la parte que Piers le había contado una noche hace un mes , así que solo se limito a abrazar a su amiga y después a su amigo y no decir nada , en esa situación no era fácil dar con las palabras adecuadas …

- ¡ Que les den!.- Sherry rompió la carta ante ellos .- Yo voy a terminar mi solomillo al Wellington .-

- Si mi teoría es cierta ese hojaldre no te montara en la vida .- Dijo Claire .

- Pues lo hare sin hojaldre … vente a cenar en dos horas Claire , así me alegráis la noche .-

- Emmm … Claro , terminare de corregir algunos trabajos y luego iré a cenar , yo llevo el lambrusco .- Sonrió la chica .

Claire tomo sus cartas y se dirigió corriendo a su escritorio No podía evitar sentir algo de pena por la situación de la chica , pero ahora su objetivo era localizar aquella carta que era distinta a las demás . La vio , la saco del montón y la tomo en sus manos . Blanca con rayas rojas y azules y con un sello que indicaba que había venido por avión. Al leer su procedencia se quedo con la boca abierta

- ¡ Inglaterra ¡ .- murmuro asombrada.

Al menos no tendría que usar un traductor. Abrió el sobre y encontró unas páginas similares a las suyas . Había una hermosa, pero aún masculina escritura en todas ellas. Sonrió ante el detalle ya que las cartas escritas a mano eran mucho mejor que las que se escribían a máquina. Sin mas dilación se puso cómoda y comenzó a leer :

_Querida Claire Redfield de EEUU :_

_Mi nombre es Leon Scott Kennedy . Vivo en Londres, Inglaterra, soy editor en una muy conocida casa editorial la cual no diré por si esto cae en malas manos XD . Tengo 31 años y desde hace dos meses soy soltero como tu , por ello es que estoy muy feliz de que me hayas escrito… o al menos de haber tenido el merito de haber encontrado la carta ._

_Encontré tu carta en la playa cercana a la casa de mis padres, a una hora de Londres, y al principio no podía creerlo. Cuando la encontré ahí , una botella en la orilla de la playa, pensé que era la basura que habían dejado después de algún picnic , la cogí para llevarla a casa y tirarla en la basura mas cercana , pero entonces vi algo raro en su interior . Me emocioné cuando la abrí y encontré tu carta. Para ser honesto, te mantengo en secreto. Mi amiga Jill , ni mis padres ni nadie sabe que la encontré . Me despedí amablemente de la barbacoa que estaban celebrando , me fui a mi habitación y comencé a leerla._

_Me has asombrado como hacia mucho que nadie lo hacia , de manera completa y real. En tu carta resumes todo lo que alguna vez he sentido. Como tú, he tenido todas las experiencias en pareja, se que se debe hacer, cuando hacerlo, pero aun tengo que enamorarme. Un día lo estuve , pero se acabo un mes antes de que recibiera esta carta , ella quería otras cosas de la vida y yo bueno … Quiero tener amor . La gente con la que me relaciono cada día se convence a si misma que amor es lo que tienen y necesitan. Luego, cuando este llega su final, quedan completamente destrozados porque pensaron que era el verdadero. En mi caso me paso , estuve a un paso de pedirle a mi exnovia que se casara conmigo , pero resulto que no lo era . Ahora la gente cree que el amor es cualquier cosa y logran engañarse a si mismos y no ver lo que realmente es. Por ejemplo mi amiga Jill puede tener el hombre que ella desee , pero como tu , y yo, o incluso algún conocido tuyo o mío no lo ha encontrado. Ella dice que es feliz así, ¿pero yo? Siento que me estoy perdiendo algo ahora que Catherine me dejo ._

_Bien, entonces vamos a ver si podemos definir esto, esta cosa estúpida del amor. Tú y yo parecemos estar encaminados en lo que queremos y vemos . Tal vez hay un juego de reglas que todo el mundo tiene que nosotros no hemos descubierto aun , pero no tenemos por que encontrarlo , podemos hacer nuestro propio juego , nuestra propia lista si te gusta como yo enumerar las cosas , ¿cierto? Si, creo que podemos. Hacer una lista de exigencias sobre la más poderosa emoción en la existencia no debe ser demasiado difícil. Tu como profesora sacaras mas mejores teorías y yo como editor las buscare y le pediré a alguno de mis autores que las ponga en papel ._

_No me hagas empezar con dios. Nosotros somos cristianos estrictamente de pascua/navidad, pero desde que me mude solo no lo celebro mucho. Supongo que comparto tu misma opinión. Y tú traes un excelente y aterrador punto con eso. A ver si me vas a volver ateo y eso mis padres jamás te lo perdonaran ._

_Pobres de ustedes estadounidenses que nadáis en la política , no hablo de política por que me pone de mal humor , así que pasaremos a otro punto . _

_Sobre la navidad solo diré que desde que Santa no me dio esa bici cuando tenía diez años , he perdido todo el respeto por él. Ahora, en lugar de dejarle galletas, le dejo una carta de reclamación y su propio pedazo de carbón. Aunque no es muy efectivo. En mi oficina recogemos cada navidad dinero en una caja de zapatos, una buena cantidad realmente, para dársela a los necesitados. Pero poco mas ._

_Yo, desafortunadamente, no vivo en una casa de playa. Algún día me encantaría poder mudarme a una casa en la playa/ campo como la de mis padres, pero por ahora tengo un gran apartamento en Londres, cerca de mi oficina con toneladas de tráfico y sin vegetación hasta el parque más cercano. Mañana voy a bajar a correos a comprar sellos y preguntar como va esto de la correspondencia intercontinental . Si lo hago bien y tengo suerte en unas semanas estarás leyendo esto._

_Claire , creo que tú y yo podríamos tener algunas conversaciones interesantes. Así que, en la parte de atrás está mi e-mail y mi dirección de Skype . Será muchísimo más fácil y tolerable si no tenemos que esperar semanas para oír las respuestas del otro vía papel . Aunque, tal vez una carta de vez en cuando sería bueno . Yo también disfruto de otros correos que no sean facturas._

_Puedes esperar hasta recibir la carta para hablarme de música , Kylie Minogue mola . Tal vez hayamos gastado mucho papel con nuestras charlas, pero el amor es un sujeto delicado y necesitara atención detallada entre dos extraños como nosotros. Esa es la única manera fácil de hablar sobre él, con alguien a quien no conozca._

_Esperaré impaciente por escuchar sobre ti pronto, sea en píxeles o en papel, estaré esperando._

_Sinceramente,_

_Leon Kennedy : Londres , Inglaterra._

Claire casi grito como una colegiala. ¡Esto era increíble! Inglaterra. Su carta había ido a parar a Inglaterra, y ahora algún joven con un fabuloso trabajo estaba esperando su respuesta. Rápidamente encendió su portátil , abrió su Messenger instantáneo, ya que era del mismo servidor, y entonces agrego su dirección , tecleando la con dedos nerviosos , al mismo tiempo que se sentaba derecha y se recogía el pelo en una coleta, Fue por un brownie a la cocina y de repente el familiar sonido de alerta del Messenger rompió el silencio de la casa . Alguien le había hablado. Volvió al lado del escritorio y miro el ordenador , y vio el mensaje nuevo.

**O entregáis en la fecha o no respondo . Leon Kennedy dice :** ¿Hola?

No podía quitarse la sonrisa tonta que se formaba en sus labios. Él estaba ahí, ahora mismo, en algún lugar cuatro horas en el futuro) y estaba hablándole a ella , a través de todo el océano. Se sentó bien y con sus manos temblando comenzó a escribir su prespuesta , No sabía porque estaba tan nerviosa.

**Claire Redfield** **dice** : Hola, acabo de recibir tu carta. Soy Claire Redfield .

No quería esperar a que el texto que el estaba escribiendo apareciera, por lo que salto de su silla y respiro profundamente unas veces , fue a por la botella de vino que llevaría a la cena de sus amigos . Termino de ponerse unas zapatillas de andar por casa y una vez escucho la alerta de mensaje nuevo , así que dejo todo lo que estaba haciendo y se sentó delante del PC .

**O entregáis en la fecha o no respondo . ****Leon Kennedy dice :** ¡Oh Dios! ¿Eres Claire de Estados Unidos? ¡Estoy tan feliz de que no me hayas encontrado completamente espeluznante que te mandara el mail y lo hayas usado para comunicarte conmigo antes de volver a usar el truco de la botella! .

Claire se rio con ganas . El chico tenía cierta habilidad con las palabras y sentido del humor . Estaba sonriendo tan ampliamente que sus mejillas estaban doliéndole del gesto.

**Claire Redfield dice:** ¡Estoy feliz de que alguien haya encontrado mi carta! Estaba empezando a preguntarme que había pasado con ella. Hace poco pedí a mis alumnos un trabajo sobre mares y océanos y no podía evitar que algo malo le podía haber pasado XD .

**O entregáis en la fecha o no respondo . Leon Kennedy dice :** Estaba realmente sorprendido al encontrarla, pero la escribiste tan bien y te planteas las mismas cosas que yo , además de que te ahorraste los gastos de envío con el gesto . No podía no responderte .

**Claire Redfield dice : **¡Gracias! Esto es realmente emocionante. Peor por desgracia me tengo que ir. ¿Los amigos de los que te escribí , mis vecinos ? . Sherry esta de bajón por una cosa que le ha pasado y me han invitado a cenar .

**O entregáis en la fecha o no respondo . Leon Kennedy dice : **Vaya , espero que no sea nada grave y lo pueda solucionar . Mándales mis ánimos desde Londres .

**Claire Redfield dice** : Lo haré seguro , tu serás nuestro tema de conversación esta noche … ummmm …¿vas a estar hasta tarde? .

**O entregáis en la fecha o no respondo . Leon Kennedy dice :** No me moveré mucho de aquí . No tengo nada más que algo de papeleo y seguir amenazando a los rezagados que aun no me entregan sus manuscritos, aunque estoy leyendo uno nuevo que al principio parecía aburrido libro ,pero ahora se esta poniendo interesante .

**Claire Redfield Dice :** Genial, bueno, te hablo en unas horas . Nos vemos nuevo amigo ^^

**O entregáis en la fecha o no respondo . Leon Kennedy dice ::** Hasta pronto Claire , disfruta de la cena y guárdame algo.

Cuando se desconecto Claire aun no se lo podía creer . ¡ Su carta había llegado bien y ahora tenia un nuevo amigo al otro lado del océano! , Un editor ingles . Sin ser capaz de guardar el secreto mas Claire llevo la botella de vino y la carta a casa de sus amigos , seguro que cuando Sherry la viera olvidaría sus problemas con sus padres … y ella podría presumir de que su loco acto había traído algo de emoción a su vida .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Al ser una adaptación se escribe mas rápido XD .

Bueno aquí tenéis un nuevo capitulo de Across The Ocean . Ya se han hablado Leon y Claire a través del msn , ya lo harán pronto por Skype XD . Este capitulo también es algo corto pero bueno , lo he cambiado bastante con respecto al original introduciendo un poco el problema de Sherry con sus padres .

Me alegra ver que esta historia esta gustando tanto y que de momento me van permitiendo subirla , se que puede ser muy dulce y ñoña para los fanáticos de la saga , pero yo la encuentro encantadora por que no trata sobre matar , matar , celos por todo , matar y ala , violencia . Sino que es una historia con la cual nos podemos identificar por lo sencilla y normal que es ^^ .

Bueno que divago .

Muchísimas gracias a todos los reviews que me indican que debo seguir con ella por que os esta gustando , espero que este capitulo sigáis así y me digáis si os va gustando o no el planteamiento ^^ . Muchas gracias de verdad , pondré todas mis ganas y mi esfuerzo en que mantenga el listón alto hasta el ultimo capitulo .

Y por lo demás decir que pronto habrá actualización de 30 Feelings , 30 More , estoy descansando un poco para el épico final que se viene , que faltan solo 4 capítulos para acabarla y hay que hacerlo bien , ¿ No?

Y sin mas ni mas nos vemos en la próxima actualización ^^ . besos , os quiero ^^


	4. Capitulo 4 : Video llamada

_**Historia Original que pertenece a Annilaia usando la traducción de Tatarata ^^ .Yo solo me atribuyo algunos cambios en la trama .**_

_**Playlist :**_

_**tremolo - waiting room**_

_**Owl City - When Can I See You Again**_

_**Capitulo 4 : Video llamada :**_

Era sábado y Leon , como era costumbre en el desde que estaba en el Instituto , se forzó a si mismo a salir de la cama. Tenía el día libre en la editorial, pero no del trabajo. Pasaría los próximos días en casa, leyendo varios manuscritos y haciendo anotaciones. Después, El y Jill , usando los conocimientos de su amiga como policía en Scottland Yard se reunirían a comparar la investigación que habían hecho sus escritores con los conocimientos de la chica , y partiendo de aquello seria capaz de ser imparcial y elegir los mejores manuscritos , siendo capaz de llegar a una decisión final satisfactoria tanto para el como para su editorial .

Pero antes de eso iniciaría su ritual matutino con su nueva costumbre desde hacia unos meses : se sentaría en su silla, girándose hacia su ordenador y abriendo su cuenta de Messenger. Pasa ser honesto, la única razón por la que estaba en el Ordenador era porque esperaba que Claire estuviera conectada. Quería hablar con ella . Durante los pasados meses (ahora era septiembre) había hablado con ella a mas no poder. Claire siempre estaba en su casa y con su trabajo era fácil permanecer en casa a la hora que ella se conectaba .

Estaba atraído por su nueva amiga , aunque no en el plano romántico ya que aun se estaba recuperando de la traición de su exnovia y no tenia ganas de iniciar una relación seria con ninguna mujer … solo tontear algo . Nada de compromisos serios , de eso estaba seguro. Aunque se sentía un poco gillipollas por hacer algo así con las chicas que conocía en los pubs o en el trabajo , se sentía algo mejor por saber que su hombría estaba intacta … Aunque Jill había amenazado con asesinarlo si se convertía en un casanova que no pensaba en las consecuencias de sus actos . Debía tener cuidado , su amiga tenia un arma y sabia que no dudaría en usarla contra el si hacia eso .

Pero con Claire era distinto , por que sentía una conexión especial a pesar de que les separaba todo un océano .

Una amistad que había nacido del modo en la que había nacido la suya era ya de por si especial , ya que era una persona a la que realmente no podía decir que conociera en persona … pero en cierta forma parecía que llevaban siendo amigos toda la vida ... Había algo ahí que no sabia definir bien . Además todas las conversaciones que tenían eran únicas , divertidas , extrañas , serias … siempre profundizando sobre los más pequeños temas, saliéndose con numerosas tangentes, hablaban durante horas enteras y luego se desconectaban a toda prisa , ya que tenían que terminar cosas de su vida social o del trabajo.

En definitiva , Leon se sentía feliz cuando estaba hablando con Claire.

Suspiro con algo de decepción cuando vio que no estaba conectada , por lo que aprovecho para ponerse un suéter y unas zapatillas deportivas, fue hasta el salón y tomo su vaso térmico lleno de café y un paquete que tenía que enviarle a Claire con una cosita que sabia que le alegraría el día . Subió al ascensor, ignorando las miradas de sus vecinos debido a su atuendo. Unas zapatillas deportivas y su pantalón de pijama a cuadros no eran un vestuario muy usual para salir a la calle , pero como la oficina de correos estaba a dos calles de su casa la verdad es que le daba un poco igual la ropa .

Leon salió del edificio y sintió un poco de frio , así que , tomando otro sorbo de su café , dio una rápida carrera hasta la puerta del bloque donde se ubicaba la oficina de correos. Una vez dentro, espero en una corta fila antes de pagar para enviar su paquete. La chica de la ventanilla le guiño un ojo y el se limito a sonreírle . Al final ese lado malote hacia que las chicas se fijaran mas en el que con su ropa de editor serio con éxito . Mientras la de la ventanilla rellenaba los datos de envió y lo miraba con cierta lujuria , las personas que estaban detrás de el en la fila lo miraban con una mezcla de risa y extrañeza .

Leon indico en el impreso que quería enviarlo a Estados Unidos y sonrió de nuevo , aunque esta vez la sonrisa no era para la chica de la ventanilla , sino por la broma interna que iba impresa en el paquete , ya que había puesto el nombre completo de Claire … aunque debajo y entre paréntesis añadió :

_**Claire Redfield ( Sra. De Leon Kennedy )**_

Con celeridad la chica completo los datos y dejo el paquete en la casilla de envíos la extranjero .

Leon marcho rumbo a su casa a toda prisa , ya que el cielo se estaba oscureciendo y eso era señal inequívoca de que en poco tiempo comenzaría a llover … el típico tiempo ingles . De camino a su casa no pudo evitar recordar la charla que dio pie al encabezado de su envió .

()()(()()()()()()()()()()(()()((() Flashback ()()(()))()()()()()()()())()()()()()(()

_**¡Me ha salido la croquembouche ¡! , Claire Dice**_ : Hola Holaaa , ¿acabas de llegar?

_**Mi éxito es solo mio , soy Dios . Leon Dice**_ : urgh. Si. Ark y Jill me llevaron a un club nocturno y no me puedo mover de la cama . Estuve bailando toda la noche y las chicas se pegaban a mi como un imán al metal XD.

_**¡Me ha salido la croquembouche ¡! , Claire Dice**_: Ooh eso esta bien Romeo , pero , ¿todavía no has conocido a tu amor verdadero?

_**Mi éxito es solo mío , soy Dios . Leon dice**_ : Jaja, por supuesto. Había una chica con esos zapatos de doble plataforma que fue la única que no me piso . Me arrodillé y proclamé mi amor por ella. Hemos decidido casados hoy por la mañana. XD

_**¡Me ha salido la croquembouche ¡! , Claire Dice**_: Jaja, si haces eso es que eres un fenómeno XDD . Así que no me lo creo . Tú y yo somos muy amargos en nuestras opiniones sobre el amor. Nunca encontraremos a nadie.¿ Que podemos hacer al respecto? ;_; .

_**Mi éxito es solo mío , Leon dice**_ : Bueno, como somos un par de almas a la deriva y tenemos tanto en común establezco desde este momento que no hay nada que impida que nos casemos. Claramente podemos convivir en armonía, nuestras opiniones son casi las mismas y además vivimos al lado del otro . ¿ Que te parece mi idea nena?.

_**¡Me ha salido la croquembouche ¡! , Claire Dice**_: Leon * dice batiendo de manera exagerada sus pestañas llenas de rímel * Que forma mas romántica de pedírmelo dios santo . Si insistes. No trataré de detenerte. Entonces ¿ como lo hacemos? ¿ Tu adoptas mi apellido? ¿Sr. De Claire Redfield ? XD .

_**Mi éxito es solo mio , soy Dios . Leon dice :**_ Mas bien me gusta como suena Sra. De Leon Kennedy , ¿a ti que te parece?.

_**¡Me ha salido la croquembouche ¡! , Claire Dice**_ : Que va a parecer el nombre de un bufete de abogados si unimos los apellidos . Esta bien , seré la señora de Leon Kennedy.

Después de eso Leon no podía dejar de sonreír cada vez que se saludaban , empezando con : "cariño" o "mi amor".

()(()(())()()()()()()()()()()(()(() Fin Flashback ()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Una vez dentro de su casa , Leon escucho el ya familiar sonido de alerta de su msn . Así que salió disparado hacia el escritorio , se tropezó con una butaca y cayo al suelo, delante de su silla. Se levanto y llevándose una mano a la cabeza se dejo caer en el asiento, feliz no haberse abierto la cabeza y de ver que era Claire la que la saludaba desde el otro lado .

_**Señora Claire Kennedy Dice**_ : Buenas tardes, Sr. Kennedy.

_**Señor Leon Kennedy dice**_ : ¡Buenas tardes Sra. Kennedy!

_**Señora Claire Kennedy dice**_ : No me puedes decir buenas tardes , aquí es por la mañana . Me acabé de levantar, antes que tu por lo que veo .

_**Señor Leon Kennedy dice**_ : Me ganaste, me acabo de levantar y son casi las dos de la tarde aquí en el lluvioso Londres .

_**Señora Claire Kennedy dice**_ : Serás vago perezoso señor Kennedy , ¿ Que hare contigo?

_**Señor Leon Kennedy dice**_ : Pues quiéreme como el primer día cariño mío y hazme el desayuno ;D

_**Señora Claire Kennedy dice**_ : Me entristece anunciarte que no puedo ni hacerle el desayuno ni hablar hoy mucho contigo . Tengo una gran montaña de trabajos y exámenes de recuperación que debo corregir antes del Lunes . El futuro de varios niños de primaria depende de mi en estos momentos .

_**Señor Leon Kennedy dice**_ : Se a lo que te refieres. Yo también tengo lo mío aquí , Tengo unos manuscritos que debo corregir .

_**Señora Claire Kennedy Dice**_ : Es realmente triste que nuestras respectivas profesiones nos separen de esta forma tan cruel … sin embargo, también tengo ganas de hablar contigo . ¿ Que podemos hacer? . ;o; .

_**Señor Leon Kennedy dice**_ : ¿Tienes Skype? . Yo tengo cuenta ahí , también tengo aquí el micrófono y el ordenador tiene webcam , podemos hacer una video llamada . Así podemos llevar esta relación virtual al siguiente nivel . ¿ Que dices?.

_**Señora Claire Kennedy dice**_ : Si tengo Skype , apunta y agrégame , voy por mi micrófono . ^^ .

Poco después apareció la dirección de Skype de Claire . Leon sonrió al ver el nick : madeinheaven . Después cerro el MSM y abrió el programa Skype , se coloco los cascos con el micrófono , agrego a su amiga , que rápidamente acepto su solicitud de amistad y oprimió el botón de video llamada .Escucho el familiar tono de llamada de Skype , y entonces, ella acepto la llamada . Lo primero que apareció en la pantalla fue una imagen clara de una encimera, unos platos, un horno y una ventana por la que entraba la luz del sol .

- ¿ Claire? .- Llamo Leon extrañado por la imagen que veía . - ¿Por qué estoy viendo una imagen de tu cocina? , ¿ Es que te has convertido en ventana o algo así?.-

Entonces una melodiosa voz se escucho desde la lejanía respondiendo a su pregunta .

- Leon , Te dije que me acabo de levantar, ¡no estoy lista! , ¡ Tengo unos pelos de loca increíbles y me estoy peinando un poco ¡!.- Se escucho la risa de su amiga.

Leon entonces se miro rápidamente en su propia imagen en la video llamada , usando su cámara web como un espejo para arreglar su pelo y su suéter antes de ver una sombra que regresaba a la habitación .

Estaba muy nervioso , como si fuera una primera cita o algo así , cosa absurda . Pero se sentía así , Ese era el momento que había surgido de improvisto, en el que iba a ver a la mujer con la que había estado hablando y hablando durante los últimos meses. Escucharía su voz y vería sus movimientos. Finalmente vería su cara y …Se quedo sin habla en el momento en que Claire se situó delante de la pantalla .

Claire se sentó enfrente de la cámara con una sonrisa en su rostro. Su largo cabello era de un tono castaño cobrizo , casi pelirrojo que caía torpemente sobre sus hombros, vestida con una camiseta rosa . Sus ojos eran grandes y de un verde claro intenso . Supo, por una rápida mirada de reojo a su propia imagen en la video llamada que la estaba mirando fijamente, con la boca abierta . Claire se rio un poco y ese sonido hizo que saliera de su ensimismamiento, así que se sentó derecho y volvió a sonreír , ambos tenían unas sonrisas tontas se habían formado en sus labios al verse .

- Madre de Dios , pero que marido mas guapo tengo . Al fin nos vemos las caras , ese eres tú y esta soy yo , espero que no te decepcione mi aspecto y no esperaras a una rubia de ojos azules típica californiana .- dijo ella .

- Para nada , espero que el que no te haya decepcionado sea yo y esperaras a un dandy Ingles estirado y viejo con sombrero y traje de chaqueta .- Dijo Leon señalándose a si mismo .

- Esperaba que te pusieras el esmoquin , pero bueno lo dejare pasar esta vez.-

- Prometo que en la próxima conexión me lo pongo .- Rio Leon .

- Pues cariño , ahora, si no te importa, tengo un par de montones de esos trabajos y exámenes que debo corregir , así que háblame , ¿ Que vas a hacer tu?.-

Leon movió delante de la webcam uno de los manuscritos y ella hizo muecas a la gran pila de papeles que el le enseño . Lo miro por un momento mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia un armario que tenia en el despacho y saco otro montón de papeles . Claire pudo observar que Leon , aparte de tener un culo de infarto vestía unos pantalones de pijama azules y una camiseta gris.

La chica suspiro sonoramente , Leon era guapísimo . Ni en sus sueños mas locos hubiera imaginado que el chico que había encontrado su botella podía ser tan bestialmente guapo , Con es pelo castaño y esos ojos azules … con ese acento ingles tan sexy y con ese … ese cuerpazo que estaba hecho para atarlo en una cama y no parar de Fo…

- ¿ Estas bien Claire? , Estas muy callada y yo quiero una conversación amena mientras me leo esto.- Dijo Leon de espaldas a ella .

- Si , estaba buscando un bolígrafo … .- Dijo como excusa mientras intentaba deshacerse de los pensamientos eróticos que habían invadido su mente en esa decima de segundo .- Bueno ya estoy lista , ¿ Quieres ver una foto de mi croquembouche? , te contare como fue su épica realización.-

- Te escucho nena.- Sonrió Leon mientras se sentaba de nuevo en su escritorio.

()()()()()()()()()()()((()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Leon y Claire trabajaron y hablaron sin parar unas tres horas. De vez en cuando , cuando se concentraban un poco en el trabajo algo rompía su concentración , como Claire que olvidaba que El estaba ahí y cantaba para si mientras leía el examen que tenia en su manos y el chico sonreía y le decía que cantaba muy bien . Otra de las veces Leon hizo que Claire dejara de corregir su trabajo , hizo una pequeña gárgara que le hizo gracia a la chica ,se puso a leer el trozo para que ella le diera su opinión :

- Entonces Olivia miro a su espalda … no podía ser , el asesino no podía ser aquel al que amaba tanto . Pero allí estaban las pruebas , ahí estaba la verdad … Antón era el asesino … su amado Antón …-

- Era completamente previsible que Antón fuera el asesino , te das cuenta en el capitulo dos de que es Antón . Venga ya .- Gruño Claire.- Además , no amenizas la lectura Leon .-

- ¿Tienes algún problema con mi lectura? .- Leon fingiendo indignación mirando la Webcam. Ella se puso derecha y tomo otro examen en sus manos , mirándolo a los ojos y reprimiendo una sonrisa .

- No, tu acento es sexy , pero yo quiero que pongas voces , quiero que cuando leas la parte de Antón pongas voz de malote y cuando leas la de Olivia pongas voz de dulce damisela .- dijo ella alegremente. Leon no pudo evitar reírse de nuevo , haciendo que Claire se sonrojara un poco y obligándola a esconder su cara entre los exámenes papeles mientras el se reía más alto.

- Esta bien , yo hago de Antón y tu de Olivia . Deja ese examen y vamos a interpretar esa escena . Así podre juzgar si es realista o no .-

- Vale .- Claire bebió un trago de agua y se sentó recta.

- Esta bien . Estamos en el piso de Antón y Olivia ha ido allí por que ha recibido un nuevo mensaje de voz , esta vez ha sido capaz de detectar la IP y le ha llevado a la casa de su folla amigo … digo su novio. Entonces ves las fotos y los artículos que hablan de tu trabajo sobre las armas bio orgánicas que intentas combatir con tu organización , Terrasave. Y ahora …- Leon le dio paso a ella .

- No … No puede ser … Tu no Antón . Tu no ….- Claire puso voz de victima desvalida , llevándose una mano a los labios y poniendo cara de asombro.

- Veo que has descubierto la verdad Olivia … - Leon puso acento de chico malo.

- Entonces me giro y abro aun mas los ojos : ¿ Por que Antón? , ¿ Por que?.-

- Por el dinero querida , siempre será por el dinero … ¿ Has pensado en el dinero que puedo ganar , en el poder que tengo ahora que todas las muestras y todos mis enemigos están muertos? . El mercado bio terrorista es mío cariño . JA JA JA -

- Creía que luchábamos por un fin común … que erradicaríamos este mal de la tierra . Hago un movimiento de cabeza en modo negación … así …- Claire movió su cabeza a los lados negando .

- Y yo sonrió de manera malota de nuevo y te digo : Peor no tiene que ser así Olivia , deja Terrasave y únete a mi . Podemos ser los reyes del mundo , dominar las ciudades y nadie te negara nada . podemos ser felices , yo como dueño de las muestras y tu como mi amante … siempre nos fue bien en la cama , allí nos compenetramos bien .-

- No eres el Antón del que me enamore , creí … creí que me amabas …- Claire puso voz triste .

- El amor es para idiotas … en este mundo no hay sitio para el amor , solo para el poder . Y yo tengo el poder Olivia … únete a mi … o muere . Y voy y saco una pistola que estaba convenientemente escondida en mi chaqueta .-

- No puedo Leon .- Claire reía con las lagrimas saltadas .- No puedo seguir jajajajajajaja .-

- Le diré que debe corregir desde el capitulo dos hasta el quince , en si la base esta bien , pero tienes razón , desde el capitulo dos ya intuyes quien es el asesino que mata a los directivos de Tricell.- Dijo Leon escribiendo en el manuscrito .

- Voy a poner a hornear una masa para un pastel , espera que vengo ahora .-

Vale , mientras me aseguraré de mantenerte entretenido con mi lectura , vamos a ver como acaba esto .-

Claire escuchaba a Leon mientras Leía , si por ella fuera lo estaría escuchando todo el día ,pero no lo admitiría a nadie por que Leon y los demás la podían tomar por una adolescente tonta . El también podía haber acabado su trabajo , pero hacia pausas para observar a Claire moviéndose por la cocina y contoneando su precioso trasero cubierto por esos pantalones de pijama cortos de color rosa , podía haber terminado en esa hora, pero no lo hizo por que no quería dejar de mirar como se movía por la cocina . Como si fuera un estudiante de instituto que viera por primera vez a una chica . Claire lo tomaría por un idiota si pudiera leer sus pensamientos .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()( )()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Después de un buen ambos habían terminado todo su trabajo. Leon había puesto los manuscritos de nuevo en el armario y Claire había dejado su tarta enfriando en la encimera de la cocina , a la espera de decorarla . Leon sonrió mientras miraba como montaba la nata . Estaba realmente impresionado por esa mujer. Y tuvo que admitir que se había quedado tan completa y totalmente encaprichado con ella , a la que nunca había visto hasta ese día y apenas conocía . Era tan contradictorio con su comportamiento habitual ... Pero ella era tan… increíble. La manera en que hablaba (escribía, técnicamente) sobre las cosas diarias, sus opiniones y visiones, era tan interesantes que valía la pena retrasar su trabajo y hablar con ella.

Y que encima fuera preciosa sin duda era una ventaja añadida . Su voz, su cara, su cuerpo… el poder comunicarse con ella, realmente, era un maravilloso e inesperado regalo del destino después de lo que le había pasado y siempre le daría las gracias al destino por haber sido el quien encontró esa botella y haber empezado esa amistad a distancia .

- feliz tardío cumpleañooossssss .- Grito Claire de repente , poniendo delante de la webcam la tarta que estaba haciendo .

- Oh Claire , no tenias por que hacerlo .- Sonrió Leon ante la visión de su muy tardío pastel de cumpleaños .

Y de nuevo un detalle que le sorprendía . Hacia solo unos días ella había estado decepcionada al saber que se había perdido su cumpleaños, por causa de todo el tiempo que le tomó a la botella llegar a la playa , pero de todas maneras se había tomado la molestia y le envió un regalo, a finales de agosto para ser exactos.

Leon recordó cuando abrió el pequeño paquete . Dentro había un Cd de música , una carta escrita a mano y enrollada, y la foto de un pastel , era el más bello pastel de boda que había visto. Era de tres capas, cubierto con pasta blanca y cubierto con el modelo más intrincado de flores y hojas en crema. Había escrito el cumpleaños feliz entero en la carta … y al mirar detrás de la foto no pudo evitar sonreír de nuevo ante el sentido del humor de la chica . En la parte de atrás había unas simples palabras que iluminaban mi humor cada vez que las veía. "El pastel de boda Kennedy / Redfield ". Se había levantado con la foto y salió de su estudio para colocarla en la nevera con un imán. Era la única cosa ahí, además de mi lista del mercado y una foto de Jill y el con toda su familia en la barbacoa el día que encontró la botella .

- Espera que le saco una foto .- Dijo.- La pondré junto a la foto del pastel de bodas . Sonríe que tu también saldrás en la foto.-

- Vale .- Claire puso la tarta de tal forma que se viera el `` Feliz tardío cumpleaños Leon´´ y ella sonrió.- Saca la foto y sácame guapa por dios.-

Leon hizo tres fotos y Claire fue a dejar la tarta en la isla de la cocina . Momento que el aprovecho para imprimir la foto que mas le gusto y dirigirse a su propia cocina . Abrió un armario y saco un imán , coloco la nueva foto y después tomo una botella de agua.

En el momento en el que se sentó en la silla y colocarse de nuevo los auriculares el teléfono sonó. Leon suspiro y se quito los cascos , se levanto y fue a buscar su móvil .

Vio que era Jill . Fue de nuevo a la silla y le pidió a Claire que esperara mientras atendía a su amiga .

- Hola Jill, te he extrañado en las siete horas y media que hemos estado separados .- . Leon vio como la boca de Claire formaba una O perfecta de asombro .

- Estas de un humor terriblemente bueno, ¡y despierto! estoy sorprendida, después de la noche que hemos pasado con Ark.- Dijo Jill. Leon puso los ojos en blanco. Claire lo vio y se río. Entonces Jill se sorprendió al oír la risa femenina y le contesto .-Vaya , no sabia que estuvieras ahí con alguien Kennedy, ¿tienes a alguna de las damas que intento ligar contigo anoche? . por que si es así no voy para tu casa ni loca , aun recuerdo la ultima vez que pille a una de tus amiguitas ahí.- La voz de espanto de la chica era evidente .

Leon levanto la mirada hacia Claire y esta estaba escribiendo algo en la pantalla , al poco salió el mensaje :

`` Si quieres te cuelgo y ya hablamos mas tarde ´´ .

Luego me miro y espero a que le respondiera. Leon sonrió levemente e hizo un gesto con el que le indico que esperara.

- Si Jill , se que es asombroso para mí el tener a una mujer aquí, ¿no es cierto? He estado toda la noche con ella, y todo el día- Leon vio que los ojos de Claire se abrieron sorprendidos y se ruborizaba de manera adorable .

- ¡Por fin Leon No puedo creerlo , al fin estas pasando pagina con el tema de la zorra esa! .- Jill sonaba entusiasmada , casi la podía ver riéndose. Podía escuchar sonidos de la calle; debía de estar cerca de su casa . – Pues ya puedes ir despidiéndote de ella por que he terminado mis notas, y estoy asumiendo que tu también, y siento decirte que voy a ir a ahuyentar a esa dama para que podamos terminar este trabajo y tener lo que queda del fin de semana libre, ¿bien? , por que algunas no podemos trabajar en casa como tu.-

- Está bien compañera, te veo en un rato.- dijo e inmediatamente colgó su móvil .

- ¡Leooonnn!. – Claire grito desde el auricular. -No puedo creer que le hayas dicho eso. ¿Ahora que vas a hacer, decir que estuviste levantado "toda la noche y el día" con una chica que conociste en Internet?.- Cruzo los brazos con indignación .

- No te conocí en internet, querida. Tu eres mi diosa del océano, ¿recuerdas?.- Le respondió el chico con su mejor voz de seductor .

Leon volvió a sonreír , le dolía ya la cara de reírse , pero había descubierto que le gustaba ver como Claire se ruborizaba con algunos de sus comentarios .

- Claire, tu trabajo es increíble , gracias por mi tarta de cumpleaños.- dijo Leon . Ella sonrió .

-Muchas gracias querido. Y ahora, tengo una pregunta importante que hacerte.-

- Dime Diosa del océano . ¿ Que quieres preguntarme? , espero que este simple mortal tenga la respuesta adecuada.- Respondió. Claire sonrió y mordió su labio un poco , El respiro profundamente lo inesperadamente erótico del gesto de su amiga .

- ¿A dónde iremos en nuestra luna de miel?- Preguntó inocentemente.

Leon pensó una respuesta rápida e ingeniosa , posiblemente la respuesta mas ingeniosa que había pensado desde que empezaron con la broma del matrimonio .

- Estaba pensando en mi ``pequeño´´ apartamento en la agradable y cómoda cuidad de Londres. Por… no se… ¿ Cuanto tiempo puedes tomarte de permiso de matrimonio en el trabajo? , ¿ Meses? , algún año sabático tal vez …-

- Por muy tentadora que sea la oferta marido mío , ya cogí mi mes de baja por enfermedad con mi laringitis de abril , además con mi suerte seguro que el viaje hace que vuelva a ponerme enferma , y probablemente me moriría en Londres. ¿Por qué no un pequeño lugar en la playa, cerca de la gran ciudad por, oh… no lo se… unos meses, o unos años?.- Le sonrió cariñosamente.

- Dame un par de meses para dejar todo listo con mi trabajo y mi familia y estaré ahí.- Dijo Leon con tono serio pero a la vez dulce

Claire le sonrió dulcemente y se miraron el uno al otro por un momento. Entonces, ambos saltamos cuando escucharon el timbre de la puerta de la casa del chico . Leon llevo un dedo a sus labios y Claire asintió, mirando atentamente. Minimizo su ventana mientras yo abrí la puerta y entraba Jill entraba en su despacho.

- Hola cariño.- dijo Leon con voz burlona. Jill lo miró un poco descolocada por el saludo , pero no dijo nada y simplemente entró y busco por el apartamento. Leon podía escucharla removiendo sus sábanas.

- "Está mirando las sábanas"- Le susurro a Claire , quien dejó salir un ruido por la risa. Jill regresó, miro los cojines del sofá y la alacena de la cocina . Leon se aparto un poco para que Claire pudiera observar la escena por la webcam.

- ¿Se puede saber qué estas buscando allí Jill?.- Pregunto el chico finalmente, refiriéndose a los lugares que había estado mirando cuidadosamente su amiga.

- Actividad sospechosa.- Dijo sencillamente. Leon no pudo evitar mirar la pantalla de su ordenador antes de volver a mirar a Jill . Claire probablemente estaba roja como una remolacha.

- No hay señales de actividad sexual en tu cama, el sofá o la encimera, no hay signos de nadie aparte de ti yendo y viendo, no hay signos de ninguna comida hecha, además de café, y se que eres un adicto. Tu eres del tipo romántico, tu siempre haces el desayuno, se lo lleves a la cama o lo tomáis en el salón. Todas estas pistas me llevan a pensar que tu no tienes a nadie aquí. – Jill era buena, pero Leon llevaba ventaja sobre ella.

- Has olvidado mirar el baño , detrás del pasadizo secreto que lleva a la cámara de sacrificios mini que tengo instalada allí .- Ironizo el chico simplemente, en un tono aburrido y ella salió corriendo hacia la estancia .

Leon abrió de nuevo la ventana de Claire y la vio con las manos en su cara de un color rojo vivo.

- No tengo una cámara de sacrificios.- Susurré. Ella levantó la mirada con una combinación de vergüenza y asombro en su cara.

- ¿Me llevarás el desayuno a la cama en nuestra luna de miel? .- Preguntó suavemente. Leon sonrió bastante con la salida de la chica .

- Todos los días. Mientras estés en cama, en el sofá, en la cocina o en la bañera. Te haré el desayuno todos los días .- Vio a Claire sonreír y sonrojarse de nuevo antes de despedirse con la mano. Leon hizo lo mismo mientras que con la otra mano dio al botón de captura de imagen para salvar en el pc su foto.

- Te hablo más tarde o mañana. - Dijo ella. Leon asintió con la cabeza.

-Más tarde estaré aquí con el trabajo acabado , nos vemos señora kennedy.- Dijo y cerro la ventana de llamada de Skype y el propio programa.

Leon estaba sonriendo ampliamente cuando Jill regresó de manera amenazante. Pero simplemente su amiga se fue a la cocina a hacer mas café t dejar el paquete de pastas y hacer el te de las cinco.

-No hace falta que me mientas y me digas que estuviste con alguien por la noche hombre , no te voy a obligar a socializar con Ark de nuevo , aunque . -¿Por qué estás tan feliz amigo mío ?. – Le pregunto Jill extrañada , como si le preocupase que su amigo se estuviera volviendo loco por el tema de su ruptura .

Leon se recostó en su silla con sus manos detrás de su cabeza mientras miraba a su mejor amiga y a ratos madre preocupada , pensando en el único secreto que le había ocultado.

- Si conocí a una chica Jill , aunque no de la forma en la que piensas.- Sonrió.

()()())()()()()())()()()()()()()()(()(()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()(()

Acabe el cuarto capitulo , lo acabeeeeeee .

Como podéis ver este es un poco mas largo que los otros tres , pero ya se han visto , ya se han vistoooooo .

Me alegro de que os este gustando tanto , podemos estar felices y yo contenta por que no me han dado aun quejas para que lo baje , estoy dando los créditos a quien lo merece y espero que puedo continuarla , por que la normalidad que desprende esta historia me encanta y veo que os gusta a vosotros ^^ .

Así que desde aquí muchísimas gracias por las reviews ^^ , de verdad .

O y aquí va mi mensaje para dos lectoras a las que no puedo responder por la vía normal ^^ , leo todos los comentarios y los respondo , pero los que dejan comentario externo no puedo responderles , así que aquí va ^^ :

_**MariangelaGuzman**_ : Es mas fácil si te bajas Skype , ya que es largo de explicar y te tendría que mandar screens para poder guiarte y ayudarte ^^ . Así que anímate y bájate Skype y estaré encantada de ayudarte en lo que necesites ^^ .

_**sarakennedy007 **_: como comentas de forma externa no puedo responder a tus dudas , yo ando localizada por Skype en estos días por que estoy de vacaciones . Encantada de que mis historias te ayuden a evadirte de los problemas que tengas en casa y si quieres ya sabes , por Skype estoy . Soy Cindel23 ^^ . 30 Feelings 30 Moments continuara muy pronto , tan pronto como , si dios quiere , este domingo actualice ^^ . Muchas gracias por el apoyo a la historia y a las demás historias ^^ .

Y con esto y un bizcocho me voy a cenar , que creo que me he ganado comer algo y una ración de reviews … así que amigas y amigos , nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo ^^


	5. Capitulo 5: Lista de expectativas

_**Historia perteneciente a Annilaia con traducción de Tatarata , yo solo me adjudico los cambios en la historia ^^ . Siento los posibles erratas que se cuelen , pero es que voy escribiendo sobre el capitulo original y pueden colarse nombres XD , asi se cuelan aviad para que lo corrija ^^ .**_

_**Playlist :**_

_**With Your Smile de Koda Kumi**_

_**All Right de Fun**_

_**Capitulo 5 : Lista de expectativas para la aprobación**_

Claire se despertó temprano por primera vez en su vida , en fin de semana , alrededor de las 7 en punto. En las sábanas cercanas estaba su portátil, el cable enredado en su pierna. Lo desenredo, coloco bien el ordenador en una mesa portátil que tenia cerca y la abr, encendiéndolo para conectarse a Skype. No sabia porqué lo estaba intentado, pero le gustaba estar conectada todo el tiempo que pasaba en casa … aunque solo en caso de que Leon también lo estuviera. Para su sorpresa y deleite, cuando abrí su cuenta vio que él era mi único contacto conectado en esos momentos. Así que con rapidez y diligencia y con una sonrisa en su cara abrió una ventana de video llamada con él , desconociendo el hecho de que el justamente estaba a punto de presionar el botón de la video llamada . Haciendo que el final el tono de llamada que se escuchaba era el de la petición que el había hecho. Había vuelto a ganar en ese aspecto .

- Buenos días Claire .- Dijo medio despierto, una vez estuvieron conectados.

- Buenos días Leon .- Saludo con un suspiro feliz.

Vio su cabello pelirrojo sobre sus almohadas rosas , el cobertor sencillo cerca de su cabeza . Estaba sentada con la almohada detrás de su cabeza .

La posición de Leon coincidía con la suya, solo que sus sábanas eran negras, su edredón era Rojo , aunque Claire intuía que el portátil debía están en sus piernas .

- No esperaba que estuvieras despierto tan temprano.- Dijo sorprendida , aunque a quien intentaba engañar , estaba encantada de que estuviera ahí .

El se rio perezosamente en su almohada.

- Después de hablar contigo ayer me fui a la cama temprano por mi resfriado. Tenía que levantarme temprano para terminar de enviar unos correos electrónicos a unos clientes . Y decidí probar suerte .- Sonrió guiñándole un ojo.

- En cualquier caso, me alegro que estés despierto, aunque espero que te mejores pronto , no es plan que me contagies el resfriado . –

Claire miro como el se reía de bueno y eso le aceleraba el corazón . Leon asintió soñoliento. El chico era absolutamente adorable. Estaba atraída por él, de eso estaba segura seguro. Se encontraba a si misma pensando sobre él a lo largo del día, y cuando no estaba hablando con él o con sus otros amigos, me sentía sola. No sabia que en tan poco tiempo pudiera llegar a necesitarlo de forma que la ayudara a sentirse completa y querida.

Él era, simplemente, increíble. Todo lo que hacía la dejaba impresionaba. Sus acciones, sus palabras, las conversaciones que tenían sobre ciertas cosas y la manera en que me expresaba sus ideas, todo me hacía querer desmayarse como una colegiala que había visto a su ídolo de toda la vida. Y la ventaja añadida a su increíble encanto y personalidad, era su apariencia. Su voz, oh Dios santo. Con ese acento ingles sexy Claire se derretía como un polo al sol del verano cada vez que lo veía. Ahora, hablando con él mientras estaba tan cansado, su voz era ronca y suave, eso sólo lo hacía sonar más sexy. Su cara, su cuerpo, todos eran grandes bonificaciones a un chico tan maravilloso. El era, indudablemente, el hombre mas perfecto que alguna vez había visto. Y lo mejor de todo es que , en un modo un poco bastante narcisista , se daba las gracias a ella misma por presentárselo.

Leon se estiró más, abrazando su almohada, y soltó un pequeño bostezo , haciendo que Claire templase de forma … sexual , hasta bostezando era sexy y eso la estaba volviendo loca.

- Esto es perfecto , aunque al despertarme me he quedado algo extrañado , por que me estaba preguntando como es que te tenia en la cama conmigo .- Dijo con un poco más de coherencia , pero con un tono de ironía .

Claire se rio , echo la cabeza hacia atrás en su almohada y echando un vistazo casual a la ventana. Era un precioso día de otoño y eso le encantaba , su ciudad en otoño era espectacular , además de que ella era fan de esa estación del año . Probablemente no debería pasarlo conectada como una antisocial en su casa , pero realmente no le apetecía levantarse de la cama en esos instantes .

- Supongo que ahora tendré el desayuno que llevas desde agosto prometiéndome, ¿verdad? . Le pregunto a Leon , en lo que ella esperaba , un tono seductor. La cara de Leon se volvió tranquila y miró la pantalla.

- Sabes que por ti iría a la Luna , definitivamente, pero es que se esta tan calentito aquí que no me quiero mover . Pero mañana lo prometo , de verdad de la buena , que tendrás un fantástico desayuno ingles .- murmuró mientras se hacia un ovillo en la cama y provocando con ese gesto un nuevo sonrojo en la chica . El podía verlo y ella podía decirlo por el calor en sus mejillas.

- Bueno , ya que no me vas a traer el desayuno … ¿ Volvemos a retomar la partida de ayer? .- Dijo para bajar el calor que tenia en su cara .

- Vale , me pido ser el monstruo .- Levanto la mano como si fuera uno de los alumnos de Claire en la clase pidiéndole responder una pregunta que todos sabían y todos a la vez querían contestar .- Espera … Y ya esta , ya tengo el ratón conectado , minimiza la pantalla y empezamos .-

-Eso es aleatorio Leon , puede que yo sea el monstruo y tu la inocente colegiala.-

- Ahora veremos en la selección.- Dijo seguro de si mismo mientras entraban en el servidor .

En unas de sus numerosas conversaciones que se iban por la tarjente , Claire y león averiguaron que ellos jugaban a un juego Online llamado Damned , un juego idiota que se trataba de que un usuario asumía el rol de monstruo y otro el de tres chicas que tenían que escapar de el . Les hizo gracia y comenzaron a echar partidas como la que iban a comenzar en esos momentos .

- Bien , soy el monstruo.- Dijo león mientras iniciaban una nueva partida .

- Tienes los pies sexys .- Contesto Claire .- Pero veamos si esos pies sexys pueden alcanzarme a mi y a mi súper chaqueta de cebra.-

Mientras jugaban ambos ponían voces y acababan riéndose a carcajadas por el micrófono .

- Toc toc .- Dijo Leon poniendo voz siniestra .

- ¿ Quien esta ahí?.- Claire le siguió el juego y puso voz de victima .

- Soy el monstruo …-

- Oh señor monstruo , le quiero.- Esa vez Claire adopto un tono de vez mas feliz . Haciendo que Leon se Riera a carcajadas .

()()()()()()(()()))()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()() )(()(()((((()()(()(()()()()()

Estaban en medio de una de esas partidas , Leon había vuelto a asumir el papel de malo y Claire el de inocente victima . Leon la había visto en pantalla y el personaje de Claire salió corriendo a esconderse detrás de una puerta .

- ¿ Que es lo que haces ahí dentro jovencita?.- Leon volvió a usar su voz mas siniestra cuando empezó a abrir la puerta y veía al personaje de Claire intentando abrir la puerta siguiente .

- ¿ Yo? … Nada …- Claire uso su voz de victima .

- No ves que no puedes escapar de un monstruo soltero como yo.-

- Pero es que me da mucho miedo.-

- Ya veras donde te voy a meter miedo .-

- Nooo , que dices . Jajajajajajajaja .- Claire se reía a la vez que su amigo y ese despiste hizo que el monstruo la asesinara .

- ¡¿ Ves?!.- Rio sin parar .- Al final te he metido de todo menos miedo.-

entonces, el timbre de la casa de Claire sonó. Claire y Leon minimizaron la pantalla y pudieron ver que habían fruncido el ceño a la vez por ser interrumpidos. Cuando sonó de nuevo, a la chica no le quedo mas remedio que levantarse de su confortable cama e ir a abrir la puerta . Seguramente seria su vecina extrañada al oírla reírse sola.

Estaba en lo correcto en su conjetura, no era que Sherry pecara de oportunista , pero Claire se molesto un poco por haber sido interrumpida de su charla con Leon .

- Hola Claire, ¿ Te queda levadura? , es que se me ha acabado y estoy haciendo una tatin . También he venido en modo cotilla a ver por que te reías de forma tan escandalosa y darte este paquete que nuestro fantástico cartero ha vuelto a dejar en nuestro buzón .- dijo Sherry mirando a todos lados .- Oh dios , ¿ No te habré interrumpido, ¿No?. - Entonces ella, al mirar el paquete bien para asegurarse de que la dirección era la correcta se fijo en una coletilla que había escrita entre paréntesis - O debería decir, ¡Sra. De Leon Kennedy !.-

Claire se sonrojo bastante . Que ese chico era increíble hubiera enviado un paquete y puesto en el nombre su broma interna … y sin pensar demasiado le arrebato el paquete de sus manos. Ella dio un paso dentro, mirándola cuidadosamente.

- ¿De qué se trata todo esto, Claire? , ¿ Es un hombre al que conociste hace poco ?.- murmuró. La chica se encogió de hombros y camino lentamente hacia la cocina, Sherry la siguió de cerca.

- Así es , Leon es un chico que conocí hace poco .- Sonrió , saco la levadura y se la dio .- Y lo de ser su esposa es una broma interna que tenemos. ¿Quieres conocerlo? .- Pregunto inocentemente.- Lo tengo en mi habitación .- Claire espero la reacción de su amiga , la cual asintió contenta y la siguió al dormitorio .

Al entrar Sherry se quedó extrañada , pues allí lo único que había era el portátil encima de la mesa plegable y la cama desordenada .

- ¿ Donde esta? , ¿ Escondido en el baño?.- Pregunto extrañada.

- No .- Rio Claire.- Estoy en una video llamada con el en estos momentos. Estábamos jugando al Damned , de ahí que me escucharas reírme.-

- Genial . ¡ Ahora debe pasar la prueba de fuego y averiguar si es lo suficientemente bueno para ti ¡!- Dijo, caminando dentro de su cuarto.

- ¿ Como que asegurarte?.- La miro extrañada.

- Asegurarme .- Contesto Sherry mientras ambas se sentaban en la cama y se tapaban con la colcha .

- Leon .- Lo llamo.- Hay alguien aquí para conocerte , así que ya ha llegado la hora de presentarte en sociedad .- Claire desconecto el micro para que el sonido saliera por los altavoces del portátil .

Tapadas con la manta , Sherry y Claire se acomodaron mejor en la cama y pusieron el portátil en la mesita de nuevo , juntaron sus cabezas nuestras cabezas lo suficiente sus caras llenar el cuadro en la esquina y a Leon sentado un poco mas derecho, viéndose aún mas guapo mientras enrollaba sus auriculares y enfocaba su mirada en ellas.

Como Claire supuso , Sherry se quedo mirándolo en modo `` que bueno esta el colega ´´ mirándolo de forma algo boba , pero antes de retomar su máscara de 'no-toques-a-mi-amiga-cerdo-indigno.'

-Leon Scott Kennedy , esta es Sherry Nivans Birkin , mi mejor amiga y vecina. Sherry, este es Leon, mi 'marido' – dijo Claire , haciendo las comillas con sus dedos. Leon sonrió amablemente y asintió con la cabeza. Sherry frunció sus labios y sacó una libreta y un bolígrafo de su delantal , con ellos comenzó a escribir.

Claire miro el encabezado que le dio su amiga a la hoja, haciendo que se sonrojara , mirando a Leon . Su expresión era de preocupación haciendo que El la mirara igual , pero me sonrió al mismo tiempo para tranquilizarla .

'Aptitudes de Leon Scott Kennedy para salir con Claire Redfield ' decía el bloc.

- Dios Sherry .¡No estamos saliendo de verdad! .- aunque Claire deseo que eso fuera lo que estuvieran haciendo de verdad , otro pensamiento que la sorprendía de nuevo y hacia que su corazón se acelerara .

Sherry le levantó una ceja como si desafiara su autoridad antes de mostrarle a Leon el papel. Él se sonrojó haciendo que la cara de Claire se volviera tan roja como la camisa de Sherry . Cuando ella pareció satisfecha por la reacción de ambos volvió su atención al el bloc y comenzó a escribir otras cosas más.

- Felicitaciones por el premio de mejor repostera amateur de Massachuttes .- Dijo él de repente, una brillante y genuina sonrisa en cara . Claire miro a su amigo con admiración renovada , era bueno que recordara aquel detalle que le conto dos semanas atrás. Sherry levantó la mirada lentamente, en su cara había un gesto de asombro.

- Gracias.- Dijo Sherry gentilmente, sonriéndole. Escribiendo algo en la libreta.

Claire vio que Sherry hacia una señal y ella miro por encima para ver que era. Al lado de 'encanto' había puesto una marca gigante. Sobre esta estaba 'atractivo físico' la cual rápidamente señaló.

- "Él es muy mono Claire y recuerda cosas importantes , bien por ti".- murmuró en el oído de su amiga mientras apuntaba otra cosa.

Claire se rio, lo cual hizo que la mirada de Leon fuera más confusa. Ya que había aprovechado ese momento para sentarse de nuevo en la cama , se había puesto un jersey azul marino y tenía sus brazos cruzados. Su nariz estaba roja por estar tan enfermo los últimos días.

- ¿ Como voy por ahora?.- Pregunto sonándose la nariz .

- Vas bien Leon , ¡ya tienes puntos por encanto y apariencia! .- Dijo la chica, levantándole sus pulgares. El sonrió ampliamente, viéndose complacido consigo mismo.

Sherry termino de escribir y le enseño la libreta a Claire , en la misma había algo escrito que era señalado con el bolígrafo de su amiga . Era una nueva columna que se llamaba opcional y casi se muere de la risa tonta cuando lo leyó .

- ¡ Has obtenido el opcional acento sexy!.- Le dijo.

- ¡ Bien por mi!.- Levanto los brazos .

Él se rio cariñosamente y Sherry le dio una presumida pero complacida mirada antes de fijar su atención de nuevo al bloc. Estaba siendo profesional y tranquila durante todo el proceso, con lo cual debía de ser importante después de todo .

- Siguiente, Leon .- Señalo una nueva columna .-necesito saber si tienes sentido del estilo.- Dijo Sherry de manera formal y seria . - Por favor, muéstranos tu armario y/o cajón de ropa interior por favor.-

Claire y Leon jadearon fuerte y la chica le dio un manotazo a Sherry . Leon se volvió a sonrojar pero levanto el portátil y lo llevó hacia las puertas de madera oscura de su armario. Sherry hizo un pequeño sonido , mas bien un silbido , mientras el chico señalaba la etiqueta de algunas de sus prendas . Por lo que podía ver Leon tenia afición por la ropa cara y de marca , ya que algunas de las prendas eran de casas de moda reconocidas y no accesibles a todo el mundo . Sospechaba incluso que debía tener trajes hechos a medida para su trabajo .

Sherry sonrió y dijo :

- Él no puede ser un total dejado a la hora de vestir , y su armario y sus prendas me dicen si es o no aburrido. Ahí tienes. Ahora silencio.-

Ambas pusieron de nuevo atención a la pantalla con atención para ver que Leon había puesto el portátil en una silla o tabla y estaba abriendo su armario, revelando un buen número de trajes y camisas de vestir , así como ropa informal . Todas se veían muy bien en las perchas , y el pensamiento de él vestido con una de esas lujosas prendas hizo que Claire comenzara a tener alucinaciones y en todas y cada una de ellas con Leon vestido como un alto ejecutivo en un despacho y de forma erótica le …. Dios debía de parar o moriría de un derrame cerebral a causa de lo caliente de sus pensamientos .

Leon les mostró algunas de sus corbatas las cuales les hicieron chillar, espacialmente porque él podía atárselas por si mismo. No había diseños tontos, solamente colores sólidos, corbatas decentes.

- Sabes atarte una corbata , eso me gusta. Yo le tengo que atar a Piers las suyas de vez en cuando.- Dijo Sherry apuntando .

- Y mi hermano no sabe , aunque yo si se .- Claire sonrió orgullosa .

- Genial , si paso el examen de Sherry ya se que tu podrás atarme las corbatas sin problemas .- Sonrió .- Desafortunadamente, no creo que os muestre el cajón de mi ropa interior , eso queda solo para Claire .- Dijo amablemente, sentándose de nuevo en la cama.

- Bien entonces. ¿Qué clase de pijamas usas?.- Pregunto Sherry con algo de seriedad extrema en su voz .

Claire sospechaba que el hecho de que su amiga hubiera puesto los ojos en blanco obedecía al hecho de que el no quisiera mostrar sus calzoncillos fuera terrible y grosero. Leon sacó su pierna para mostrar sus familiares pantalones azules de cuadros.

- Y uso una camiseta con esto la mayoría de las noches , no me complico mucho por que aquí hace frio en esta época .- Le dijo a ella.

- Aww que bonito, chicos, ustedes dos combinan perfectamente .- Sherry levanto la pierna de Claire y así se vieran los pantalones de cuadros rosas de la chica .

- ¿ En que trabajas Leon?.- Pregunto seguido .

- Soy editor .- Contesto el con sencillez. Sherry se quedó mirándolo de nuevo.

- ¿Cómo?… ¿de libros? ¿En una casa editorial?.- Pregunto de nuevo para salir de dudas . El le sonrió ampliamente y asintió.

- Una casa editorial muy grande , Random House , según nos han anunciado , esta preparando para abrir una sucursal en algún lugar de los Estados Unidos , creo que Boston con algo de suerte, pero aun no lo sabemos con certeza .- El explico mientras Claire miraba como Sherry señalaba 'trabajo estable' y 'dinero/€€€'. O sea mucho por año´.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver el trabajo y sus ingresos con la habilidad para tener citas?.- pregunto algo irritada. Ya que por qué habría de importar su dinero o su trabajo .

- Él tiene que ser capaz de llevarte a buenos lugares, ¿Verdad? . Y tiene que hacerte buenos regalos. ¿ O me equivoco? .- Respondió . Claire puso los ojos en blanco y cayo de espaldas entre las almohadas. Esta chica era demasiado para ella .

- Pues puedo hacerlo , como bien puedes comprobar.- Dijo con cara de póker.

- Leon, ¿Posees algún talento especial? .- Claire levanto su mirada hacia él. Tenia curiosidad por oír la respuesta .

- Bueno no se si sea muy especial , pero toco el piano desde que tenía siete años.- Dijo él.

Claire se quedo atónita , si algo le gustaba de verdad es ir a conciertos de piano , le encantaba el sonido de ese instrumento y la mitad de la música que tenia en casa era de jazz o clásica . Se llevo una mano al pecho , pidiéndole tranquilidad a su corazón. ¿ Como podía ser tan perfecto para ella y tenerlo tan lejos? , ¿ por que la vida era tan injusta?

Sherry me miro al ver el gesto que hacia su amiga y sonrió confiada . En respuesta Claire sonrió a su amiga e intentaba adivinar sus pensamientos, llegando a la conclusión de que Sherry seguramente pensara que probablemente él era demasiado bueno para ser cierto, aunque Claire también pensaba eso.

Había un último campo que necesitaba ser completado antes que él obtuviera su aprobación y era "Vida social".

- Leon Scott Kennedy.- Dijo ella inició, mortalmente seria. – Eres genial en serio , pero debo bajaros la calificación por el hecho que ustedes se conocieron online y ni yo , ni Piers ni Chris aprobamos mucho las relaciones que empiezan online… .-

- No nos conocimos online .- Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo. Sherry se quedo sorprendida por la rapidez de la negación .

- Vaya , ¿Entonces como se conocieron? .-

Claire sonrió y le dio una mirada a Leon quien me sonreía de modo tranquilizador.

- ¿ Recuerdas la botella que tire al mar la noche de la lluvia de estrellas? .-

- Si , la del marzo … Nooo , ooohh nooooo . Oh Dios miooooo .-

- Como bien recordaras escribí una carta en la botella y lo tiré al mar cuando Piers me lo indico .- Explico Claire ante el gesto de Sherry .

La mano de Sherry chocó contra su boca y la miró fijamente con los ojos bien abiertos.

- Yo la encontré en una playa cerca de la casa de mis padres en julio y le respondí, hemos estado hablando desde entonces.-

La mirada de Sherry se nublo de lágrimas. Ella hizo pucheros y se veía tan dulce e inocente cuando veía a uno y otra alternativamente :

- ¡Esa es la historia más hermosa que he oído nunca!.- Gritó. Ella se lanzo a los brazos de la chica y sollozó en su hombro. -¡Conociste a tu maravilloso hombre perfecto enviando un mensaje en una botella! .-

Claire intento controlar la llantina de su amiga frotando con una mano su espalda y vacilaba en el hecho de que tenia que encontrar algo que decir.

- Que historia para contarle a vuestros futuros niños.- Comento Sherry entre lagrimas de felicidad .

Claire se alejó y Sherry limpió sus ojos. Tiró la nota sobre su cabeza, golpeando la lámpara de la mesita de noche en el proceso y sonrió ampliamente a Leon , el cual también estaba un poco descolocado por el comentario y el ímpetu de la reacción de Sherry .

- Por eso, y el hecho que fuiste lo suficiente decente para responder, lo apruebo. Buen trabajo Sr. Kennedy , ya puedes empezar a cortejar debidamente a mi amiga .- dijo ella, ofreciéndole en alto su mano con dos dedos extendidos.

- Sherry , no vamos a ir corriendo a encontrar una capilla.- Siseo Claire avergonzada.

Ella rodó sus ojos y tenia en su cara el gesto `` que bonito y romántico es el mundo entero ´´ mientras estaba viendo a Leon por un momento, estaba sonriendo intensamente cuando miró sobre su portátil y su expresión cayó. Sherry y Claire estaban mirando lo que estaba pasando. Leon soltó un pequeño aullido de miedo como algo se lanzó sobre la cama y gritó su nombre.

- ¡Jill, Dios santo de mi vida que susto, quítate de aquí!.- Él gritó debajo de su amigo. Sherry y ella estallaron en risas, mientras la mujer morena que apareció de repente miró a la pantalla curiosa.

- ¿Qué te traes entre manos Leon?.- Preguntó suavemente, mirándonos fijamente. El pudo enderezarse después de empujar a Jill fuera y enderezar su ordenador.

- Jill .- Dijo Leon con algo de resignación al verse descubierto dijo .- Esta es la chica que conocí hace unos meses .- Dijo finalmente. Claire se aguanto una risa , recordando lo que había pasado hacía unas semanas. Los ojos de Jill se abrieron de par en par como comprendía que estábamos pensando. Entonces, le sonrió maquiavélicamente a Leon.

- Serás capullo ¿todo ese tiempo estabas teniendo sexo con ella por internet?.- Dijo Jill preocupada .- Me sentía mas tranquila pensando que al fin habías encontrado una chica de verdad , no una amiguita virtual.-

Sherry se rió fuerte pero Leon y Claire estaban atónitos ante la bronca que le estaba cayendo al chaval , como si lo hubieran pillado traficando con drogas o prostituyéndose en la calle por cien dólares .

- ¡NO! ¡ No nos conocimos asiiiii! . - Ambos gritaron a la vez ,

Leon puso cara de indignación. Jill se rio fuerte por su reacción y Sherry se unió a sus risas , pero Leon y Claire estaban mirando todo lo que pasaba con algo de indignación.

- Da igual como os conocierais , lo de antes era una broma , es un placer conocerte .- Miro el Skype y su nombre .- Claire .- dijo finalmente . - Mi nombre es Jill Valentine , soy la única amiga de Leon desde que se comía las tartas de barro que le preparaba con cinco años .- Leon la miro , pero le vino el recuerdo de esos días felices de infancia y le sonrió a su amiga.

- Un placer en conocerte también, Jill Valentine. Esta que esta aquí es una de mis mejores amigas y mi vecina , Sherry Nivans Birkin. .- Claire la presento y Sherry le dio un pequeño saludo con la mano antes de sacar el paquete de debajo de ella.

El chico miro que su paquete había llegado , así que rápidamente le dijo :

- Abre el regalo que te he enviado.- Dijo Leon felizmente.

La chica lo miro mientras lo tomaba de manos de Sherry . El cumpleaños de Claire era la semana siguiente pero le había dicho que no me diera nada … y él no la había hecho ni puñetero caso . Así que con algo de emoción Claire separo el papel marrón y abro la caja cuidadosamente. Después de sacar el papel puesto para evitar que el objeto se moviera, jadeo. Era un par de libros … pero no unos libros cualquiera.

- Leon …., ¡esto es … esto es la ostiaaaaa! ¡Muchas gracias!.- Exclamo, girándolo para leer la cubierta trasera. Lo escucho reírse antes de decirle que mirara los créditos que estaban situados en las primeras paginas. Los ojos de Claire ojearon la lista de nombres hasta que uno salió de sopetón de la página; Leon Scott Kennedy.

- ¡Trabajaste en este libro! ¡Eso es fantástico! , ¡ Al fin veo uno!.- Claire Quería empezar a leerlo de inmediato, pero sabía que probablemente debería prestarles atención a sus amigos.

¿ Qué es esto?.- Preguntó Sherry suavemente, levantando el otro libro del fondo de la caja. Ambas jadeamos. - ¡ Oh dios mioooo , ooohhh dios miooooooooo!.-

- ¡ Sopresaaaaa!.- Grito Leon desde su lado de la Webcam.

- Es el libro de Cookins Love Store y viene dedicado : Para Claire Redfield , endulza tu vida de forma que puedas hacer todos tus sueños realidad , gracias por seguir mis recetas . Stefanie Kennedy .- Claire ebrio los ojos mucho .

- No puede ser , no es verdad …- Sherry estaba atónita , ya que como Claire ella siempre inspiraba sus recetas pasteleras en la idea de Cookins Love Store .

- Así es , mi madre es la dueña de la franquicia Cookins Love Store y yo soy su editor en Random House . Le pedí que te dedicara el libro , aunque llego a saber que a Sherry también le gustaba y te habría enviado un ejemplar dedicado . No te preocupes que se lo diré .- Respondió Leon sonriente ante su reacción .

Claire y Sherry gritaron felices mientras sostenían los libros.

- Leon , de verdad que muchísimas gracias .- grito. - ¡No me creo que tenga estos libros y sobretodo dedicados ! , pero te habrás gastado una fortuna al mandarlos .

- Puedo con el gasto , tranquila que no paso hambre.- Sonrió por haberla hecho feliz .

- Puedo dar fe de que no pasa hambre , no veas como se pone de dulces cuando vamos a la tienda de su madre.- Rio Jill .

- Claire , ¿ No tenias un hermano mayor? . Jill esta soltera y se que le vendría bien una cita en condiciones.- Dijo Leon para picara su amiga .

- Tengo citas interesantes casi todos los fines de semana , la ultima con ese policía brasileño que ha venido de intercambio . Tengo una vida social mas activa que tu a pesar de que eres dos años menos que yo , pedazo de idiota.-

- Como ves tengo una esposa a la que debo atender.- Dijo el tranquilamente .

- ¿ Eres policía? .- Pregunto Sherry curiosa .

- Si , soy inspectora en Scottland Yard.- Respondió Jill .

- Claire , mándale la foto de tu hermano .- Dijo su vecina .

- ¿ Pero hace un momento no decías que no aprobabas las relaciones nacidas por internet?.- Claire se quedo extrañada .

- Pero como no se van a ver al tiempo no importa , vamos mándale la foto.- Sherry miro a la pantalla .- Da la casualidad de que el hermano de Claire , Chris , también es policía , pero jefe de la unidad de rescate y misiones tácticas de Boston.-

- Aquí tenéis una foto , este es mi hermano , Christofer Redfield .-

La foto se paso rápidamente y poco después Leon la abrió en su parte del pc . Jill se quedo momentáneamente en silencio y luego sonrió de forma algo tonta .

- Guau , tu hermano y tu no os parecéis mucho.- Dijo león , Jill seguía viendo la foto sin decir nada.

- Nos parecemos tanto como una nuez a una castaña , el se parece mas a mi padre y yo salgo mas a mi madre .- Sonrió .- ¿ te gusta?.- Pregunto Curiosa .

- Muy guapo , pero esta demasiado lejos de mi alcance como para poder interesarme en el .- Contesto Jill estoicamente .

- Quien sabe , algún día puede que nos veamos todos en Londres.- Dijo Leon.

- O tal vez vosotros podáis venir a Boston a visitarnos , ¿ No?.- Contesto Claire con una sonrisa .

- Chicos , tengo que interrumpiros , pero Leon y yo tenemos que atender un compromiso social .- Dijo Jill con comprensión en su voz .- La madre de Leon inaugura una nueva pastelería Cookins Love Store en Cambridge y tenemos que salir en una hora si queremos estar a tiempo para apoyar la inauguración .-

Claire se entristeció , pero era normal que el hiciera su vida y saliera con sus amigos . Y si encima era un compromiso oficial con su familia y amigos lo mas natural es que acudiera . Así que con cierta pena se despidió de el .

- Haz muchas fotos Leon y nos las mandas , tiene que ser espectacular estar allí con la gran repostera Stefanie Kennedy … Oh dios que envidia me dais . Os estoy odiando mucho en estos momentos.- Comento Sherry .

- Tranquila que le hablare a mi madre de la gran repostera Sherry Nivans Birkin de Boston .- Comento Leon . – Bueno Claire , ya te veo en la próxima conexión y seguimos el Damned por donde lo dejamos , ¿ Vale?.-

- Claro , pasadlo muy bien . Jill , un placer conocerte , no dejes que mi marido se desmande mucho por ahí .- Rio la chica con cierta tristeza .

- Tranquila que no lo dejare , además están allí mis padres y los suyos , no creo que se porte mal.-

- Entonces me quedo mas tranquila.- Rio Claire de nuevo mas animada.

Claire colgó la llamada y Sherry la empujo a vestirse e ir a su casa a probar las recetas del libro que Leon le había regalado . Mientras hacían un Brownie de chocolate blanco con nueces de macadamia ella no pudo evitar pensar que ojala se diera una circunstancia en la cual pudiera hacerle ese postre a Leon … pero no mandárselo en foto , sino que ella lo pudiera cocinar para el .

Poco podía imaginarse Claire lo que una semana después vendría ….

()()()(()()()()))()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()) )()()()()()(()()()()

Estaba preocupada …

Claire llevaba ya siete días sin saber nada de su amigo Leon . Tal y como le había prometido Jill , esta le había mandado las fotos e la fiesta de la inauguración de Cooking Love Store en Cambridge . Leon estaba guapísimo en todas y cada una de ellas con un traje de chaqueta negro y corbata azul de Armani . En algunas posaba con su madre y en otras con sus dos progenitores . El padre de Leon era muy parecido a el , solo que tenia los ojos marrones y la hermana de Leon había heredado los rasgos de su madre , pero con el color de ojos de su padre .

Envidiaba la suerte de Leon por poder tener fotos así … con sus padres . Y Claire recordaba mucho a los suyos cada vez que veía alguna estampa familiar , ya fuera en su casa con sus vecinos o en el colegio.

Pero Leon no se había conectado después de la fiesta …

Los dos primeros días lo veía normal , eran días laborables y como ella el tenia un horario de trabajo que cumplir … pero cuando llego el sábado y vio que no se conectaba en todo el día entonces empezó a preocuparse . No mucho por que seguía pensando que eran cosas del trabajo lo que lo mantenían alejado de ella …

Pero esa mala sensación de que algo había pasado no se le pasaba .

Lo malo de tener un amigo a distancia es que no pedias llamarlo por teléfono . Intento por su dirección de Skype averiguar si Leon tenia el numero de teléfono añadido a su cuenta … peor no lo tenia .

Lo siguiente que había pensado era enviarle unos Mails , pero después de mandarle mas de veinte , dos por cada día que no había hablado con el … pero tampoco funcionaba . No le respondía ni se conectaba .

También estaba pendiente del MSN , pero tampoco se conectaba por ahí …

No fue hasta el día de Acción de gracias cuando descubriría el motivo .

()()()()()()(()()()()((()()()()()()()()()()()()()) ()()(()()()()()

Chris estaba mirando su cuenta de Mail desde el pc de Claire mientras comía un pastelito sobrante de la cena de Acción de Gracias que había compartido ella , su hermano , Piers y Sherry . Claire había dicho a su hermano que dejara encendido el Skype , ya que tenia un mensaje para Leon , el mensaje rezaba :

`` Dime al menos que estas bien´´ .

Por su hermano y por los periódicos Online sabia que no había ocurrido ningún accidente de coche en Cambridge o Londres en esos días , así que no podía ser que estuviera herido . Pero no , Claire no relacionaba la sensación que tenia con eso . Ella ya sabia cual era la sensación que se tenia cuando perdías a un ser querido … Y no era esa .

Estaba poniendo el lavavajillas cuando su hermano la llamo :

- ¡ Claire , una tal Jill Valentine de Londres te ha agregado como amiga , he aceptado , voy a tomar la llamada!.- Grito Chris desde el despacho de la chica .

Claire se quito el delantal rápidamente y se dirigió a su despacho , por el camino se le engancho la falta que llevaba al pomo de una de las puertas y tardo un poco en desengancharla y llegar hasta su destino inmediato , el despacho .

Al llegar vio que su hermano estaba en video llamada con Jill , la cual conversaba con el de manera cortes y parecía que ambos se habían caído bien nada mas verse , pero ella tenia preferencia en hablar con Jill , su hermano podía esperar .

Entonces con un movimiento brusco Claire empujo la silla de trabajo donde estaba sentado su hermano y este se estampo contra la pared de la parte derecha de la habitación .

- ¡ Jill!. Gracias a Dios , No he visto conectado a Leon…- Comenzó Claire a hablar nerviosa con la chica que estaba en pantalla .

- Claire …- Empezó Jill a hablar .

- Le he dejado un millón de mails a Leon , he buscado su numero de teléfono , he esperado a ver si se conectaba y no lo ha hecho … dime que esta bien … dime …-

- ¡ Claire escúchame!.- Grito Jill intentando tranquilizarla y transmitir lo que quería decirle .- Leon esta bien .-

- Gracias a Dios … gracias a Dios …- Suspiro Claire casi al borde de las lagrimas.

- Pero recibió una noticia en la fiesta que … bueno no ha sido una buena noticia …- Comenzó a explicar Jill.- Imagino que Leon te habrá hablado de su exnovia , Catherine Rogers …-

- Me menciono que acababa de romper con su exnovia en la primera carta que me mando … pero de eso hace meses …- Claire intento hacer memoria por si el chico le había dicho algo mas .

- Bueno … en la fiesta paso algo con ella … se encontraron y bueno , ellos cortaron por que Catherine no quería casarse con el … Leon la encontró con su amante en su antigua casa .-

- Dios mío .- Se llevo las manos a la boca de horror , no conocía esa parte de la historia .

- La cosa es que no había mas lugares en el mundo para que esa zorra y ese cabron decidieran anunciar que se van a casar … el le propuso matrimonio en la fiesta y ella acepto…-

Claire ya no necesito oír mas . En esos momentos comprendía por que Leon se había pasado mas de dos semanas sin conectarse . Sabia que algo malo le había pasado , su mal presentimiento se había cumplido . Leon estaba deprimido por la noticia y no podía o no quería hablar con nadie .

Entonces Chris se acerco al monitor y miro a Jill . La cual al volver a ver a su hermano se volvió a ruborizar . Chris sonrió un momento al ver el gesto de la chica que hablaba desde el otro lado del océano . Pero después miro a su hermana y decidió dejar el coqueteo para otro momento .

- ¿ Y como puede ayudarte mi hermana?.- Pregunto Chris .

- Había pensado … bueno no se si le vendría bien por el tema del trabajo y demás … pero había pensado que la mejor manera que tengo de que Leon salga de su casa , de que se anime y se le pase el disgusto … al menos de que hable con alguien … es que Claire viniera a Londres a pasar unos días con el .-

Claire abrió mucho los ojos ante la idea de Jill . Cualquiera diría que Jill esperaba que ella o Chris se rieran en su cara por proponer semejante locura de cruzar el océano , ir a la otra punta del mundo para ayudar a su amigo a salir de una situación difícil … Pero …

- Se que es muy descabellado lo que te estoy pidiendo , pero no lo haría si no considerara que la situación lo requiere . Yo no puedo hacer mas de lo que estoy haciendo y se que tu Claire , que si tu vinieras , el hablaría y recuperaría su ser … por favor , por favor te pido que lo pienses al menos.- Suplico Jill al borde de las lagrimas .

Pero no había nada que pensar … la decisión estaba tomada desde el momento en el que Jill había dicho que Leon estaba mal … Pero no imagino la ayuda extra que recibiría de la persona que tenia al lado .

- Mi hermana y yo vamos para Londres , estoy reservando los billetes ahora mismo a través de mi móvil.- Dijo Chris inesperadamente .

Claire miro a su hermano con una mezcla de extrañeza y alegría …

- Chris , ¿ Vas a venir conmigo?.- Pregunto emocionada .

- Claro , no te preocupes que cuando estés en Londres dejare que obres tu magia y ayudes a tu amigo , pero creo que es una buena oportunidad para ti de conocer a ese chico y ayudarlo , además de para mi de viajar y conocer Inglaterra , Jill puede acompañarme- Le guiño un ojo a la chica , la cual sonreía de oreja a oreja ante la respuesta afirmativa.- . A ti te deben días en el trabajo y yo estoy de vacaciones hasta navidades . Podemos irnos un mes allí . –

- Hermano …- Claire estaba emocionada por el gesto de su hermano … aunque también sospechaba que la chica al otro lado de la webcam tenia algo que ver con su repentino interés de viajar a Inglaterra .

- Muy bien Jill , este es el plan . Claire y yo nos vamos a poner a hacer las maletas ahora mismo , cogeremos el vuelo Boston / Paris , que sale a las seis de la mañana , y desde París una hora de vuelo hasta Heathrow . Estaríamos allí sobre la una y media de la tarde de mañana. Es lo mas rápido que puedo llevar a Claire .- Explico el chico .

- Es perfecto .- Sonrió Jill .- Se lo diré a Leon y se pondrá muy contento …-

- No le digas que vamos.- Dijo Claire de repente .

Ambos la miraron extrañados .

- ¿ Por que no?.- Preguntaron ambos a la vez .

- Sera mejor si es una sorpresa , tu solo consigue que vaya al aeropuerto contigo .- Explico Claire emocionada .

- ¿ Como hago para sacarlo de casa?.- Pregunto de nuevo con algo de desesperación .

- Dile no se … que vas a recoger a un amigo y que no quieres ir sola … que se te averió el coche ,no se , eres policía de Scottland Yard , se que podrás darle una excusa buena .-

- Ya se me ocurrirá algo , dejadlo en mis manos .- Asintió ante la idea de Claire .

- Danos tu numero de teléfono , así podremos avisarte por si surgiera algún problema de atraso de los vuelos , ¿ Te parece bien?.- pregunto Chris .

- Sin problemas , y no os preocupéis por el alojamiento , os quedareis en mi casa , tengo sitio de sobra para los dos . Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de aceptar venir a ayudarme .-

- Entonces señorita Valentine , nos vemos en unas horas . Podemos llevar dos maletas y el equipaje de mano , así que haz el equipaje en consecuencia.- Se despidió Chris y este se volvió hacia su hermana .- Te recojo en dos horas y media , ¿ vale?.-

- Estaré lista para entonces .- Asintió Claire .

- Entonces quedamos en eso , muchísimas gracias a ambos por esto , de verdad.- Volvió a agradecer Jill .

- Ya habrá oportunidad de agradecernos cuando Claire haya conseguido completar con éxito su misión.- Chris le guiño un ojo a Jill .- Nos vemos Señorita Valentine .-

Claire colgó poco después la llamada poco después y se fue rápidamente a hacer las maletas , tomando toda la ropa de abrigo que tenia , ropa de calle , botas , dos o tres gorros de nieve , dos bolsos y todas sus cosas de aseo, al menos lo imprescindible , ya compraría lo que le faltara en Londres .

Poco después bajo las escaleras con el equipaje y fue a su despacho por su pasaporte y la documentación , guardo su pequeño portátil en la maleta con el cargador de móvil y el del ordenador . Su Ipod y un par de libros que amenizaran las ocho horas de viaje que les quedaba por delante .

Fue por toda la casa cerrando ventanas y hecho un ultimo vistazo antes conectar la alarma y de salir de la casa .

Dejo su equipaje en la entrada de la casa y fue hasta casa de Sherry y Piers .

El joven matrimonio se extraño de que Claire llamara a su puerta a esas horas de la noche y se asustaron .

Ella los tranquilizo rápidamente y les explico lo que pasaba y que iba a estar fuera de su casa durante un mes .

- No te preocupes por el correo y demás.- Dijo Sherry tomando el juego de llaves.- Nosotros nos encargamos .-

- Muchas gracias , de verdad , se que es muy precipitado todo esto …-

- No pasa nada Claire , dale muchos ánimos a tu marido de nuestra parte , esperamos que todo salga bien , y tráenos algo de Cooking Love store porfaaaaaaa .- pidió la Chica .

- Descuida que lo traeré . – Entonces oyó el sonido de un claxon sonar , era Chris que ya estaba ahí para recogerla .- Bueno … nos vemos por Skype .-

- Pásalo bien en Londres .- Se despidieron Piers y Sherry antes de ver como guardaba su equipaje en el 4x4 de su hermano .

Chris paso por delante de la puerta del matrimonio y ambos hermanos se despidieron con la mano antes de comenzar su camino hacia el aeropuerto . Hacia su destino …

Londres .

Hacia el hombre de su vida … Leon .

Solo esperaba que una vez allí fuera capaz de hacer algo por el … No era los mismo hablar por webcam que en persona .

¿ Como se tomaría el chico su visita?

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Bueno épica continuaciooonnn .

El capitulo que mas mutación ha sufrido , por que esta cambiado casi entero . También es de los mas largos que he escrito , llevo con el 12 horas justas y espero que todo el trabajo que lleva se note y os guste tanto como os ha gustado el capitulo 4 .

¿ Quien quiere asesinar a Catherine? , Que levante la mano * levanta la mano primera*

Pero Claire ya va a su encuentro , así que en el capitulo 6 se verán las caras.¿ Conseguirá Jill convencer a Leon para que vaya al aeropuerto con ella? , ¿ Como reaccionara Leon al ver a su amiga que esta a través del océano en su misma ciudad? , ¿ Cual es la verdadera intención de Chris al ir a Londres con su hermana? XDDD

Todo esto y mucho mas en próximos capítulos de Across The Ocean ,

Muchísimas gracias por las reviews de la historia , por la parte de responsabilidad que me toca a mi en las partes cambiadas , por que la esencia de la historia es de Annilaia con la traducción de Tatarata , sin ellas esto no podría salir adelante y desde aquí les doy las gracias por ello . Asi que si ya me dejáis un review me haréis la Cleonista mas feliz del mundo. Mañana domingo también habrá actualización de 30 f , 30 m more … o a lo mas tardar el Lunes , os emplazo allí también ^^ .

Buenas noches , nos vemos en Londres en el próximo capitulo ^^


	6. Capitulo 6 : Una Feliz Conspiración

_**AVISO : HISTORIA ORIGINAL DE ANNALAIA CON TRADUCCION DE TATARATA , YO SOLO ME LLEVO EL MERITO POR LAS MODIFICACIONES .**_

_**Pplaylist :**_

_**Long Shot : Kelly Clarkson**_

_**Can U Smile : Infinite ( Jpop)**_

_**Capítulo 6: Una Feliz Conspiración :**_

Jill Valentine iba andando por las dos manzanas que la separaban de Random House , era una mujer con una misión …

(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()() Flashback (()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Leon Scott Kennedy , uno de los editores mas duros de la Random House , con diez años de experiencia y muchos éxitos editoriales a sus espaldas , especializado en el genero detectivesco y novela negra … aunque por expreso deseo de su madre también su agente editorial con sus libros de cocina . Con fama de hombre tranquilo … Hasta unos días atrás , en el cual se había convertido en el hijo de satanás en la tierra .

No había manuscrito que le satisficiera , no había edición impresa que lo satisficiera , y su personal estaba realmente aterrorizado por aquello .

Así que ante ese problema la madre de Leon , Stefanie , había pedido ayuda a Jill una semana antes . Sabia que algo raro le pasaba y que ese algo raro estaba relacionado con la fiesta de inauguración de Cookies Love Store y por cierta zorra que ella , ni jill ni ninguno del entorno del chico soportaba . Y por el numerito de pedirle matrimonio delante de todos los que estaba en la fiesta aquella noche .

Jill en un primer momento había intentado hablar con el de manera amistosa , pero no cogía las llamadas telefónicas , no le abría la puerta cuando iba a su apartamento y , en un ultimo intento , fue hasta Ramdon House . Donde vio el terror impreso en la cara de todos los que trabajaban en el departamento del que el era jefe . Ya como ultima medida , y al escuchar las explicaciones que daban sus empleados , Jill uso como ultimo recurso hablar con Claire Redfield , la amiga americana de su amigo Leon .

Así que usando de forma indebida los medios de los que disponía en Scottland Yard para conseguir la dirección de la chica , la agrego a Skype . Tal vez ella sabría algo de lo que pasaba .

Pero cual fue su sorpresa cuando conoció al hermano de la chica , fue quien le agrego y le choco en un primer momento ver a un chico tan guapo . Ya sabia que los chicos americanos tenían fama de ser muy guapos , ella siempre imaginaba a californianos rubios de ojos azules , sonrisa blanca como la nieve y cuerpos esculturales … Pero su mito se vino abajo al conocer al chico que le hablaba a través de la video llamada . Tenia los ojos verdes y el pelo castaño corto , se veía que estaba en buena forma , peor no podía saber nada mas a través de lo que veía a través del monitor … Menos su sonrisa , tenia una sonrisa maravillosa .

Pero rápidamente recordó su cometido cuando el le pregunto :

- ¿ Quien eres? , ¿ De que conoce mi hermana gente en Londres?.- Pregunto el chico extrañado .

- Una larga historia .- Consiguió decir sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.- Le podrías decir a tu hermana que Jill Valentine de Londres la ha agregado de amiga… Necesito hablar con ella urgentemente .-

- Claro.- Sonrió el chico .

Jill escucho el estruendoso grito del chico llamando a su hermana , dejándola media sorda a través de los auriculares que usaba para hacer la llamada . Poco después vio como el chico salía disparado de la pantalla y en su lugar una Claire nerviosa se colocaba delante de la webcam :

- - ¡ Jill!. Gracias a Dios , No he visto conectado a Leon…- Comenzó Claire a hablar nerviosa con la chica que estaba en pantalla .

- - Claire …- Empezó Jill a hablar .

- - Le he dejado un millón de mails a Leon , he buscado su numero de teléfono , he esperado a ver si se conectaba y no lo ha hecho … dime que esta bien … dime …-

- - ¡ Claire escúchame!.- Grito Jill intentando tranquilizarla y transmitir lo que quería decirle .- Leon esta bien .-

- - Gracias a Dios … gracias a Dios …- Suspiro Claire casi al borde de las lagrimas.

- - Pero recibió una noticia en la fiesta que … bueno no ha sido una buena noticia …- Comenzó a explicar Jill.- Imagino que Leon te habrá hablado de su exnovia , Catherine Rogers …-

- - Me menciono que acababa de romper con su exnovia en la primera carta que me mando … pero de eso hace meses …- Claire intento hacer memoria por si el chico le había dicho algo mas .

- - Bueno … en la fiesta paso algo con ella … se encontraron y bueno , ellos cortaron por que Catherine no quería casarse con el … Leon la encontró con su amante en su antigua casa .-

- - Dios mío .- Se llevo las manos a la boca de horror , no conocía esa parte de la historia .

- - La cosa es que no había mas lugares en el mundo para que esa zorra y ese cabron decidieran anunciar que se van a casar … el le propuso matrimonio en la fiesta y ella acepto…-

Solo de recordar aquello a Jill se le encendía la sangre , después de la famosa escenita ambos habían sido expulsados de la fiesta por su madre , la cual no resistió en daré una buena bofetada a esa zorra en la cara y una patada por parte de Jill a su nuevo prometido , jurándoles que como volvieran a atravesarse en el camino de su hijo y su amigo respectivamente la sangre llegaría al rio … y de forma lenta y dolorosa .

Por la cara que había puesto Claire , Jill comprendió dos cosas , que esa chica sentía algo por su amigo y que había comprendido de primera sus palabras .

Por sorpresa el hermano de Claire , de nombre Chris por lo que había podido oír antes tomo enseguida el mando de la situación y pregunto por la chica :

- - ¿ Y como puede ayudarte mi hermana?.- Pregunto Chris .

La inspiración fue repentina , por que en un principio pensaba darle el numero de teléfono de Leon y a ver si ella por teléfono conseguía algo , pero entonces , y como si fuera una revelación o algo elegido por el destino , su mente trazo inmediatamente otro plan :

- - Había pensado … bueno no se si le vendría bien por el tema del trabajo y demás … pero había pensado que la mejor manera que tengo de que Leon salga de su casa , de que se anime y se le pase el disgusto … al menos de que hable con alguien … es que Claire viniera a Londres a pasar unos días con el .- Dijo , sabiendo que aquello seria muy bueno para su amigo , sabia la relación que había forjado con la chica en esos meses y si ella decía que si … seguro que ayudaría mucho a Leon. Así que decidió seguir hablando para convencerla de hacer el viaje . - Se que es muy descabellado lo que te estoy pidiendo , pero no lo haría si no considerara que la situación lo requiere . Yo no puedo hacer mas de lo que estoy haciendo y se que tu Claire , que si tu vinieras , el hablaría y recuperaría su ser … por favor , por favor te pido que lo pienses al menos.- Suplico Jill al borde de las lagrimas .

Jill sabia que era una locura tan grande como la torre de Londres y que seguro que ella no atravesaría medio mundo para ayudarla , pero de nuevo los hermanos Redfield la sorprendieron … de forma grata .

- - Mi hermana y yo vamos para Londres , estoy reservando los billetes ahora mismo a través de mi móvil.- Dijo Chris inesperadamente .

Claire y Jill miraron asombradas al chico …

- - Chris , ¿ Vas a venir conmigo?.- Pregunto emocionada .

- - Claro , no te preocupes que cuando estés en Londres dejare que obres tu magia y ayudes a tu amigo , pero creo que es una buena oportunidad para ti de conocer a ese chico y ayudarlo , además de para mi de viajar y conocer Inglaterra , Jill puede acompañarme- Le guiño un ojo a la chica , la cual sonreía de oreja a oreja ante la respuesta afirmativa.- . A ti te deben días en el trabajo y yo estoy de vacaciones hasta navidades . Podemos irnos un mes allí . –

- - Hermano …- Le escucho decir emocionada la chica . Jill estaba flipando , no solo había conseguido que fuera Claire , sino que también iría su hermano con ella .

- - Muy bien Jill , este es el plan . Claire y yo nos vamos a poner a hacer las maletas ahora mismo , cogeremos el vuelo Boston / Paris , que sale a las seis de la mañana , y desde París una hora de vuelo hasta Heathrow . Estaríamos allí sobre la una y media de la tarde de mañana. Es lo mas rápido que puedo llevar a Claire .- Explico el chico .

- - Es perfecto .- Sonrió Jill .- Se lo diré a Leon y se pondrá muy contento …-

()()()()())()()()())()())()()()()() Fin Flashback ()(()()()()()()()()()())()(()()()(()()

Durante toda la mañana Leon camino a través de la oficina con el gesto menos serio que en días anteriores . Se había comportado como un estúpido ante todos y a medida que pasaba la mañana les fue pidiendo perdón a todos sus subalternos , los cuales aceptaron las disculpas de forma cautelosa . Cosa normal ya que en esos días había sido bautizado como satanás en la Random House . Se sentía un completo estúpido por como se habían comportado con todos … Y lo peor era que ni siquiera había hablado con Claire en esos días . Eso lo tenia muy preocupado , mas aun cuando esa mañana , la cual planeaba pasar en casa pidiéndole disculpas en forma online a Claire a través de Skype después d encender y leer el mensaje de su amiga … Dios era un gillipollas de primera .

Había esperado y desesperado , pero Claire no se había conectado . Así que cuando saliera del trabajo esperaría en casa pacientemente a que su amiga del otro lado del océano se conectara y dejarla tranquila . Necesitaba hablar con ella de lo que había pasado y tranquilizarla … antes de que Jill lo asesinara y no pudiera usar las manos o la cabeza en una buena temporada .

Leon entro con decisión en el despacho de su jefe , donde estaba reunido con otros editores

- ¿Señor? Aquí está el proyecto Jackson como usted pidió .- Dijo, pasándole las hojas. Él me sonrió, complacido con su trabajo.- Los he corregido y creo que puede tener potencial ahora , solo queda que usted le eche un ultimo vistazo antes de ponerme en contacto con el autor .

- Buen trabajo Kennedy .- Sonrió el hombre .- Ya con esto terminado habíamos pensado que podrías tomarte unos días libres de trabajo , bien sabe dios que este ultimo mes ha sido infernal para ti .-

- No señor … no creo que …- Comenzó a decir el chico .

- No , para nada . Esto no admite discusión , necesitas descansar después de haberme entregado diez manuscritos en solo un mes . Así que tomate esto como una gratificación por el trabajo extra realizado .-

- Ya se que mi comportamiento estos días ha sido …-

- Por eso mismo es que necesitas descansar jovencito . – Corto por ultima vez el hombre .- Llevo muchos años aquí y se cuando un editor esta al limite y cuando no , así que tomate este mes de vacaciones y descansa … Y no admite discusión ninguna por mi parte Kennedy , ¿ Lo comprende?.-

- Esta bien … pues cuando acabe la jornada …-

- No , te vas ahora mismo , y no quiero verte hasta el mes que viene .-

- esta bien , pues entonces señor .- Inclino la cabeza .- Caballeros .-

Leon salió de la sala desconcertado , ya debía de haberse portado como el culo con sus empleados para que su jefe le diera un mes de vacaciones pagadas . Aunque secretamente estaba feliz por que así podría ir a ver a sus padres y tranquilizarlos , pedirle disculpas a Jill y evitar su asesinato … pero sobretodo hablar con Claire y disculparse con ella … por que ella no tenia por que pagar los platos rotos de lo que había pasado . Se había quedado preocupada y su deber como amigo ahora era tranquilizarla y restaurar su amistad .

De camino a su despacho un colega de Leon lo paro en medio del pasillo .

- Leon .- exclamó .- ¿Cómo te va compañero? No vas camino a casa, ¿verdad?-

- Si , me largo de vacaciones Mike , ¿ Que quieres?.- dijo, con desagrado claro en su tono. Justo cuando estaba a punto de esquivarlo, Mike puso en sus manos un montón de papeles en una carpeta .

- Se que tu eres el adecuado para mirar estos papeles , es una novela que te bien como anillo al dedo, es que estoy hasta arriba y tu opinión sobre estas notas me ayudara mucho cuando hable con el jefe .-

Entonces y por arte de magia Jill apareció al lado de Leon , empujando a Mike fuera de su camino y tomándolo del brazo con violencia . Atravesaron el vestíbulo y fueron calle abajo .

- Jill joder le iba a decir que no …- Comenzó Leon .

- Te llevas la autoría del trabajo y te sacas un dinero extra Leon , así de simple , pero ahora tu y yo vamos a ir a un sitio y no te vas a negar , que tenemos que hablar , so idiota .- Dijo la chica .

- ¿ Adonde vamos?.- Pregunto Leon desconcertado.

- A aeropuerto , es lo único que necesitas saber , y por el camino te voy a recitar el evangelio y a realizar un exorcismo , satanás . ¿ Te enteras?.-

- Me haces daño .- Leon estaba asombrado ante la reacción violenta de su amiga .- Además , ¿ Que pinto yo en el aeropuerto contigo?, ¿ Vas a matarme y meter mis trozos en maletas y distribuirlas por todo el mundo?.-

Se le ocurrió la idea así sin mas … pero cuanto mas lo pensaba menos descabellada le parecía . Cuando Jill estaba cabreada era incluso peor que el … por eso se llevaban tan bien .

- Jill , tengo que ir a casa y ver si Claire esta conectada , estaba preocupada y me dejo un mensaje en Skype , quiero hablar con ella hoy sin falta ,¿ En serio que tengo que ir al aeropuerto contigo para …?.- En el momento que dijo eso Jill lo fulmino con la mirada mientras se colocaba el cinturón de seguridad . Era la cara reservada por su amiga para los interrogatorios a los peores criminales del mundo y sabia que mas de uno había salido llorando de la sala de interrogatorios .- Esta bien , pero luego me dejas en casa , quiero ver si Claire se conecta .- Dijo con preocupación , no quería retrasar mas el momento de volver a ver a Claire y pedirle disculpas … sabia que si hablaba con su amiga todo volvería a estar bien … al menos para el .

()(()()()()()()()())()()()()()()(()()()(()())()()( )()()())()(()()()()()()()()()()()(()()

Jill aparco en la terminal de Heathrow de llegadas . Jill y el habían estado hablando largo y tendido de lo que había pasado , y después de haberle pedido un millón de veces disculpas por lo ocurrido , al final su amiga había aceptado su explicación y sus disculpas … pero no lo libró de llevarlo hasta el aeropuerto y atravesar de forma rápida la terminar de llegadas .

Leon estaba extrañado cuando ambos se colocaron en primera fila . Desde la distancia podía ver que era un vuelo transcontinental .

- ¿ Vamos a recoger a algún amigo tuyo como aquel chico , Carlos?.- Pregunto Leon extrañado .

- Algo así .- Sonrió Jill de forma enigmática .

UY UY UY Leon vio la sonrisa en el rostro de su amiga . Era muy rara , pero la había visto . Esa sonrisa de que en ese avión que estaba desembarcando en esos momentos había alguien especial que ella esperaba con ganas . Aunque seguía sin comprender que pintaba el allí .

Rodo sus ojos y se giro hacia el grupo de personas que estaban entrando por la terminal …

Y en ese momento , clara como el día y de una forma casi etérea se materializo entre los pasajeros la persona que llevaba ocupando su mente durante los últimos meses …

Pero no podía ser , no podía estar allí … Ese pelo rojizo recogido en una coleta , sus ojos verdes , su sonrisa …

Atónito miro a Jill y esta le devolvió la sonrisa , confirmándole que lo que estaba viendo era real , que aquello estaba pasando …-

- Jill …- La miro sin poderse creer aun lo que estaba viendo , buscando una confirmación en su amiga .

- Pensamos que seria mejor si te dábamos la sorpresa , ¿ No?. ¿ por que no vas a recibirla?.- Rio su amiga con alegría .

Iba acompañada por un chico y eso lo dejo un poco descolocado en su camino a reunirse con ella , pero entonces Claire giro la cabeza hacia el y vio sus ojos brillar, sus labios tornándose en una gran sonrisa mientras lo miraba a los ojos .

Claire deslizó la maleta de su hombro , soltó la maleta mas grande y corrió hacia el . Estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras acortaba la distancia hasta el . Y Leon , sonriendo de oreja a oreja hizo lo mismo , extendiendo sus brazos para atraparla en el momento en el que ella se lanzaba ellos .

- ¡Ah Leooonnnn. ¡! .- Exclamó en su cuello. - ¡Es fantástico que Jill haya conseguido traerte hasta aquí , me tenias muy preocupada! .- Dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y se inclinaba hacia atrás, estudiando su cara.

Por el rabillo del ojo observo que Jill y el chico que venia con Claire se daban un pequeño abrazo antes de mirarse el uno al otro agradecidamente. No sabia muy bien que pasaba allí , solo sabia que tenia a Claire entre sus brazos y que no podía de dejar de mirarla como un idiota , lo mismo que ella lo miraba a el . Debían de parecer una pareja de completos idiotas.

Un anciano y su mujer los pasaron de camino a la salida , miraron a los cuatro, sonriendo felices.

- Que parejas tan encantadoras .- Escucho decir a la mujer de forma cándida a su marido.- Deben estar muy felices por estar juntos de nuevo.-

Leon vio como Claire se ruborizaba . Y la pareció la cosa mas bonita del mundo . Ya había visto el gesto por Webcam , pero ahora que lo veía en vivo …

- ¡ Que bien que estas aquí!.- Leon la volvió a abrazar .- por fin nos vemos las caras .-

- Ya nos hemos visto las caras , pero al natural eres aun mas guapo .- Sonrió Claire mientras , y por sorpresa , acariciaba el rostro del chico .- Me tenias muy preocupada y mira lo que he hecho , he cruzado medio mundo para ver que te pasaba .-

- Lo siento , lo siento de veras . Esta mañana estaba esperando a que te conectaras , iba a explicarte por que …-

- Tranquilo que después podremos hablar largo y tendido , para eso estoy aquí , pero antes de eso creo que debo presentarte .- Dijo Claire mirándolo con sus impresionantes ojos verdes de forma cándida .

- Pero … ¿ Como es que estas aquí?.- Pregunto aun impresionado , pero sin que la sonrisa que tenia abandonara su rostro .

- Bueno , dale las gracias a Jill … y a mi hermano .-

Jill y Chris miraban a los chicos con sendas sonrisas , con orgullo ante lo que habían hecho .

- Leon , te presento a Christofer Redfield , mi hermano mayor y uno de los participes de que yo este aquí hoy .-

Chris se acerco al muchacho con la mano extendida , Leon la tomo y se dieron un gran apretón .

- Un placer Christofer , Claire me ha hablado mucho de su hermano mayor.-

- Espero que haya sido para bien , por que a ti te ha mantenido mas en secreto que un tesoro en una isla remota en otra dimensión . Ha sido en el avión cuando me ha comentado que eres su …-

- Es mi maridito.- Claire lo tomo del brazo .

- Eso .- Rio el chico .- Te debería dar vergüenza Claire Redfield .-

- Para nada.- Rio la chica , Leon la acompaño en su carcajada .

- ¿ Y entonces tu lo sabias todo el tiempo?.- Leon miro a Jill.

- Fui yo quien les pedí que viniera , y Chris amablemente accedió no solo a que Claire viniera , sino a venir el con ella .-

- Estaba realmente preocupada , te deje mensajes y mensajes en Skype y tu no te conectabas . Entonces Jill nos llamo anoche y nos conto por encima lo que había pasado … y sin pensarlo demasiado y coincidiendo con unas vacaciones que tenemos Chris y yo , el pago el viaje y aquí estamos.- Termino Claire el relato .

Leon se quedo perplejo . Aquella maravillosa chica había atravesado medio mundo para ver si el estaba bien , si necesitaba de su compañía y de su serenidad . No tenia palabras para definir el acto que su amiga Jill había hecho … no había agradecimiento suficiente en el mundo para aquello , para …

- No hace falta que me des las gracias Leon , ahora creo que todo esta donde debe estar , ¿ No?.- Pregunto Jill .

- Así es .- Tomo a Claire de un hombro y con su mano libre tomo su bolso y su maleta .

Los cuatro avanzaban por la terminar sonrientes y hablando , había mucho que contarse .

- ¿ Tenéis el reloj en hora?.- Jill miro a Chris .

- Si , cuando hicimos escala en Paris Claire pregunto …. Mmm …. ¿ Que fue lo que preguntaste a aquel policía de la aduana?.-

- Excusé moi, Monsieur.- Comenzó a hablar en francés ante Leon.- Quel heure et-il? Y él me dijo la hora. No es la bomba , pero me la digo.- Respondió Riendo.

-Tu parle français? Le langue d'amour.- Dijo Leon moviendo las cejas y provocando una nueva carcajada de Claire .- Por cierto , ¿ Que traes en la maleta?, Pesa mas que mi hermana. ¿ Cuanto tiempo vais a quedaros?.-

- Pues nos quedamos un mes.- Respondió Chris .

Y Leon se dio cuenta entonces de toda la conspiración que había montado su amiga … por que no podía ser casualidad que a el le hubieran dado un mes de vacaciones precisamente ese día … Ya ahora saber que Claire se quedaría en su ciudad por el mismo tiempo …

Cuando llegaron al aparcamiento y todo el equipaje estuvo dentro , Leon y Claire se sentaron detrás y Chris y Jill delante . Leon observaba como Claire miraba desde su ventanilla y luego a el , mirando todo lo que le rodeaba maravillada . Una admiración que era contagiosa , así que Leon , cada vez que ella le preguntaba por donde iban se lo explicaba al detalle . Mientras Chris y Jill iban delante hablando tranquilamente de algo que , realmente , le daba un poco igual . Tenia que exprimir al máximo la visita de su amiga .

Entonces cayo en la cuenta de que no le había preguntado lo mas básico después de saber que estaban allí .

- ¿ Donde se van a hospedar el tiempo que estén aquí?.-

- Bueno en un principio habíamos pensado que Chris y Claire se quedaran en mi casa …- Empezó Jill .

- Pero Jill me ha convencido de que ya que Claire esta aquí para verte a ti y no vernos las caras a nosotros , lo mejor será que ella se quedara contigo en tu casa y Jill y yo en la suya .- Contesto Chris .

- Uy que raro.- Dijo Claire mirando a su hermano .- ¿ Quien eres tu y que has hecho con mi hermano?.-

- Estoy siendo comprensible , mi faceta mas escondida .-

- Si no me dejaste ir a la fiesta de Trixie cuando tenia nueve años y nos quedábamos todas a dormir allí.-

- Tu agradece de que Jill me haya convencido y no hagas mas preguntas , creo que el sueño te esta venciendo hermanita.- Dijo Chris divertido y de buen humor .

- ¿ No has dormido en el avión Claire?.- Pregunto Leon mirando a su amiga.

- Que va , no veas como ronca don señor Chris . Ni con el Ipop en los oídos podía relajarme , así que me acabe leyendo el Sabueso de los Baskerville. – Entonces miro a Leon.- Dios Leon , tenemos que hacernos una foto en la 221 de Baker Street .- Dijo la chica emocionada .

- Pero eso será cuando hayas dormido algo , no vamos a salir de turismo por Londres si antes no has dormido .-

- Pero , peroooo.-

- Sin peros .-

- Ea , ya estamos en tu casa Leon , ¿ Vamos a hacer algo hoy especial para celebrar la visita de los Redfield?.- Pregunto Jill .

- Creo que de momento hare que Claire se meta en la cama … digo que se acueste a dormir , tomarnos el día con tranquilidad y ya mañana comenzar a trazar rutas turísticas .- Respondió Loen .

- La casa de Sherlock Holmes lo primeroooo.- Grito Claire emocionada .

- Claro .- Rio Chris al ver a su hermana tan feliz .- Llámame esta noche jovencita y recuerda … sexo no si no es seguro . En el neceser llevas un regalito . ¡ Nos vemooossss ¡! -

Con esa frase Jill acelero y dejo allí en la puerta a Leon y Claire , con las maletas de la chica y mas rojos que un pimiento .

()()())()(()(()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()() ()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()

Leon abrió la puerta de su apartamento después de haber desesperado con el ascensor , unos vecinos estaban de mudanza y el por lo general subía las escaleras , pero con equipaje y con Claire cansada después del viaje no iba a hacer eso . Así que en el momento que las puertas se abrieron .

Una vez arriba Loen abrió la puerta de su casa y Claire , al entrar y ver tanta luz se maravillo .

- Yo pensaba que tenias un pisito , no un Loft .- Dijo sorprendida.

- Bueno yo pensaba que hoy te vería en Skype y en cambio estas aquí.- Rio Leon.

- No me imaginaba que tu casa seria así , es muy espaciosa y luminosa Leon . Y vaya vistas tienes.- Comento mirando por la ventana .- ¿ Este es el famoso parque Southwark?.-

- Así es , hoy esta tranquilo por que va a empezar a llover en nada . De ahí que haya sugerido quedarnos hoy aquí y que tu descanses .- Sonrió .- Ven conmigo , te enseñare tu habitación .-

Claire siguió al chico por todo el piso , la llevo hasta una habitación al final del pasillo y allí encendió las luces . El sitio era extraordinariamente bonito y luminoso .

- Esta será tu habitación , por lo general la suelen usar mis padres o mi hermana y su marido cuando vienen a Londres de visita , pero durante este mes es toda tuya . Y ahora a Dormir.- Ordeno Leon mientras dejaba el equipaje encima de la cama.

Claire se volvió hacia su amigo y de nuevo lo rodeo en un gran abrazo , Leon la correspondió enseguida , encantado con sentir su contacto y oler su fino perfume , lo hacia todo mas real .

- ¡Esto es genial, no puedo creer aun que estoy aquí, y tu también, y es simplemente… puf! ¡Fantástico! .-

Una amplia sonrisa apareció en el rostro de ambos , estaba sintiendo exactamente lo mismo. Y eso era algo que a Leon le gustaba y mucho .

Entonces ella se quito los zapatos y la chaqueta de piel de cuero que llevaba , quedándose con una blusa rosa y sus vaqueros .

- ¿ Y el pijama de cuadros rosas que tanto me gusta?.- Pregunto . Ella se sonrojó mientras el cerraba las persianas , antes de que el se diera cuenta de nada ella ya había subido a la cama.

- En la maleta , ya lo veras mas tarde.- Rio cubriéndose la cara completamente .

- No puedo creer que realmente estén aquí .- dijo acariciando su pelo .

Ella dijo lo mismo con la mirada , así que se limito a acariciarle un poco mas la cabeza . No admitiría que el se estaba volviendo loco por meterse en la cama con ella y mirara sus ojos .

- Bueno a descansar , yo bajare un momento al supermercado y comprare algo típico ingles para la cena.-

- No hace falta que te esmeres por mi , compra cualquier cosa.-

- Nono , me tengo que esmerar por mi invitada estrella . Así que tu descansa y yo me voy a la compra , el numero de mi móvil esta en la memoria del teléfono , psi necesitas algo en especial dímelo , ¿ Vale?.-

- No te preocupes .-

- Descansa.-

Leon fue a la nevera y miro entre la comida que tenia , apuntaba en su móvil la lista que lo que necesitaba , una vez resuelto eso fue hasta la entrada y tomo las llaves y su abrigo mientras silbaba una alegre melodía antes de salir de su piso .

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()( )()()()()()()()()())()()()

León fue hasta la habitación de invitados y abrió despacio la puerta . Claire estaba acostada , durmiendo profundamente como la había dejado dos horas antes . El verla ahí le hizo sonreír como un tonto . Lo cual, para ser honesto consigo mismo , le hacia parecer como un acosador pervertido, pero no podía evitarlo . Mas de una vez su cabeza y su corazón le habían dicho que ella le gustaba , espera que al estar allí ahora pudiera determinar mejor de que forma le gustaba Claire , aunque la respuesta ya estaba en su interior seguramente .

La miro fijamente como de claridad le daba la luz del pasillo , su cabello estaba enrollado alrededor de las almohadas y su cabeza, una pierna estaba fuera de la sábana, su pie y pierna enfundadas en esos estrechos vaqueros estaban expuestos. Tomo una profunda y calmante inhalación y avanzo lentamente hacia ella. Inclino su cabeza cerca de la suya, mirando el bello arco de su frente y sus pestañas gruesas.

- ¿ Claire? .- susurro Leon con delicadeza. Con un leve gruñido, queriendo decir si, movió su cabeza hacia arriba, dirigiendo sus labios cerca de los míos.

- mmmm dime …- Abrió lentamente los ojos aguamarina .

- Te he traído una cosita , ¿ Quieres verla?.-

- mmmm Claro , ¿ Que es?.- Pregunto mientras se incorporaba en la cama .

- El desayuno .- Sonrió el chico -cociné unas salchichas y huevos revueltos, pan ingles y unas galletas con un te .-

Claire rio y se emociono a la vez con el gesto . Era muy significativo para ambos .

- Me has traído el desayuno …Gracias Leon.- Lo miro con emoción .

- ¿ Cual era la promesa? , El que fuera primero a visitar al otro le prepararía el desayuno en la cama , ¿ No es así?.-

- Así es .-

- Pues ya esta .-

- Pero aquí hay mucha comida para mi sola , o sea ya te dije que m encantaba comer , pro esto.-

- Es que también traje para mi , así tomamos el desayuno en la cama y te cuento mi aburrido día de oficina .-

Ambos se tumbaron en la cama y comenzaron a comer , Claire se maravillo de que Leon cocinara tan bien , aunque no le extrañaba teniendo en cuenta de que era el hijo de una de las reposteras mas famosas del mundo .

- Leon …-

- Dime ...-

- Ya … ¿ Ya estas mejor de …?- Comenzó a preguntar .

- De eso si , simplemente me paso una cosa que me dejo horrorizado , pero que no era para nada de Catherine se comprometiera en la fiesta de mi madre , Jill piensa que me quede afectado por que … bueno ya conoces la historia mas o menos.-

- Jill me conto lo que paso en la fiesta , pro durante 25 días me has tenido preocupadísima .-

- Es que han sido días de darme cuenta de muchas cosas Claire . Creo que Jill pensó que yo me quede afectado por que Catherine se comprometió con otro , pero nada mas lejos de la realidad .-

- ¿ Entonces …?.- Claire lo miro curiosa .

- pensé en que a causa de una promoción de matrimonio sin amor he estado a punto de arruinarme la vida . Catherine fue mi novia desde el instituto y pensé que ella seria la elegida para pasar el resto de mi vida a su lado , ya sabe s, boda , niños , nietos , envejecer juntos … peor al ver lo que paso en la fiesta …-

- Te diste cuenta de que la habías colocado en un pedestal y que la realidad no era así como tu la imaginabas , ¿ No?.-

- Así es , me he cuestionado muchas cosas en estos días … y he estado de un humor de perros por ser tan idiota con ella y bueno en la oficina me llaman el hijo de satanás … así que imagínate .- Vio que Claire observaba su rostro con preocupación .- Ahora que estas aquí todo esta bien … mas que bien esta genial. Esto es mejor que el Skype.-

- Espero que en este mes no me mandes a freír espárragos.- Rio la chica al ver que el se relajaba .

- No creo , es genial que estés aquí y pienso hacer que cada minuto que estés en mi país lo disfrutes , que te haya merecido la pena el viaje .-

- ya me lo va mereciendo , he conseguido mi desayuno inter continental.- Rio mientras daba un buen mordisco a su tostada ante la alegre mirada de su amigo , que bebía con tranquilidad su café .

Ninguno de los dos se daba cuenta aun de cuan perdidos estaban por el otro , aunque tenían un mes entero en Londres para saberlo .

()(()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()( )()(()()()()()()(()()

Bueno buenoooo aquí esta la actualización ^^ .

el capitulo original tenia seis paginas , pero yo las he doblado a 12 , quería explicar un poco el motivo del mal humor de Leon al principio y luego el encuentro de ambos ;_; , jo que bonito , ya están juntos en Londres , ¿ Que es lo que pasara?

De momento ya los tengo a los dos en el mismo país , solo quedan flecos para ver como se dan cuenta los muy tontos de que su atracción es amor , pero bueno , con paciencia todo llega ^^ .

Muchisimas gracias por la lluvia de reviews que me ha llegado por el ultimo capitulo , espero que este os guste tanto leerlo como a mi mutarlo a mi estilo y escribirlo ^^ . espero con impaciencia vuestras reviews y saber vuestras opiniones ^^ .

Y por lo demás no hay mucho que contar , estoy aquí con las ideas del nuevo capitulo de 30 f , 30 m more . Que ya todos también queréis saber cosas de la pequeña Hope ^^. Ya va quedando poco para el final , así que ya tengo que ir planteando las fechas para la subida del nuevo fic , remember Me , ya que across the ocean , al tratarse de una adaptación , no hay mucho que hacer con el mas que cambiar lo que quiero cambiar mientras que Remember Me es original como Love and lies ^^

Bueno , pues ocn esto y el te de las cinco con pastas delante de mi nos vemos en la siguiente actualización de Across the ocean ^^


	7. Capitulo 7 : Momentos junto a Ti (1)

_**Playlist :**_

_**Bso Beauty and the Beast : Vanity **_

_**Maroon 5 : Most Like Jagger**_

_**Maroon 5 : Its Love**_

_**인피니트**____**(infinite) - can u smile**_

_**Capítulo 7 : Momentos junto a ti ( parte 1 )**_

Claire no podía parar de sonreír mientras iba sujeta del brazo de Leon en aquella mañana despejada en las calles de Londres . Llevaba dos días allí y no era capaz de recordar una felicidad parecida a la que estaba viviendo en esos momentos .

- `` Ahh Inglaterra, como te amo. Me has proporcionado no solo los mayores monumentos que he visto, sino también al hombre más guapo y con acento inglés más sexy de este lado del océano . Si, definitivamente eres uno de los países más geniales en el mundo. Dios te bendiga.´´- Pensaba Claire al mirar a Leon .

- ¿ Aun estas como una moto por el desfase horario ?.- Pregunto Leon mientras la miraba sonreír .

- Si lo dices por lo de la otra mañana …-

- ¿ No se te ocurrió otra cosa que hacer mientras yo dormía?.- Arqueo una ceja ante la sonrisilla de la chica .

La chica recordaba la primera noche allí , cuando levantada y despierta y como una moto y después de haber visto una y otra vez las vistas que ofrecía el dúplex de Leon hacia el parque de noche decidió escribir notas en todos los espejos y ventanas de los cuartos de baño de el con un marcador de tablero blanco. Él se sorprendió cuando vio en el baño y tenía un monóculo y bigote encrespado .

- ¿ No me digas que no ha sido la vez que más ingles te has visto?.-

- Así que vosotros los americanos usáis la palabras inglés para así no haceros responsables de vuestras travesuras en otro país .-

- Es parte de nuestro carácter nacional Leon , acostúmbrate .-

- ¿ Que te apetecería ver? , Porque visto lo visto con tu hermano y mi amiga a ellos no podemos preguntarle mucho .-

Ambos jóvenes se volvieron hacia la pseudopareja que se había formado entre Jill y Chris y como iban detrás de ellos . Cuando Chris tenía una duda Jill se la respondía en un tris . Además su amiga también había tomado unos días de permiso de trabajo … Leon estaba sorprendido por aquello ya que era raro en Jill dejar el trabajo para tomarse en un descanso … ¿ Pero no era lo mismo que él había hecho en cuando Claire había llegado a Londres?

En los dos días que llevaban los hermanos Redfield allí habían ido a un par de museos y habían visto algunas de las más bellas casas alrededor de la ciudad . En aquella ocasión estaban visitando Aspley House .

- Esta casa también es conocida como la casa número 1 de Londres , y este dato te gustara Claire .- Miro a la chica .- Esta fue la casa del primer Duque de Wellington.- Sonrió Leon al ver la expresión de la joven al sacar un par de fotos de la casa .

- Oh dios aquí vivió el que creo tan magistral comida . Wellington te vencí en la cocina y tu solomillo me salió de muerte , seguro que debes estar removiéndote en tu tumba. Y ahora piso tu terreno y te hago una burla .- Le saco la lengua . Momento que aprovecho Leon para sacarle una foto con su móvil .

- ¿ Que haces?.- Pregunto Claire al notar el flash en su cara .

- Inmortalizar el momento para el álbum del viaje .- Explico tan tranquilo .

- Hermanita , esto es genial y tan cultural , pero yo me aburro y Jill me ha propuesto ir a otros sitios turísticos que llaman más mi atención.-

- ¿ Quieres llevarlo de visita al museo de Scottland Yard Jill?.- Pregunto Leon.

- Ya sé que tú y Claire tenéis gustos parecidos y eso , pero pienso que no pasara nada si me llevo a Chris a visitar Scottland Yard , al fin y al cabo , el entenderá el museo mejor que tu , que casi te duermes en tu última visita .- Le explico Jill en modo amiga .- Y tengo ganas de llevar a alguien que sé que no se quedara dormido con la visita .-

- Bueno , por mi no hay problema . Tengo ganas de conocer ese sitio . ¿ No te importa si te dejo sola con Leon?.- Pregunto Chris .

Claire era consciente de que había respondido algo … pero no sabía el que por que un segundo después Jill paro un taxi y los dejo allí solos , en medio de los jardines .

- ¿ Que ha pasado aquí?.- Pregunto Extrañada .

- Ni idea , no conozco a tu hermano lo suficiente como para formarme una idea de su carácter .- Respondió Leon .

- Pero si cuando íbamos de viaje no se despegaba de mí , tenía que alejarlo con un spray de pimienta que me había regalado cuando empecé en la universidad para que me dejara tranquila hacer turismo .-

- ¿ Lo rociaste con un spray anti violadores?.- No pudo contener la carcajada .

- No diré nada porque tú conoces a una agente de Scottland Yard que me podría hacer pagar esa agresión.- Claire guiño su ojo al volverse al ver al chico .

- ¿ Crees que Jill y tu hermano se gustan?.- Pregunto extrañado .

- Menos mal que no eres policía , se te da fatal sacar conclusiones con el montón de pistas que tienes delante de tu cara.-

- Mi padre quería que entrara en el cuerpo con Jill , pero a mí me llamaba más la atención la lectura , ¿ Qué le voy a hacer?, solo soy un humilde editor de libros , espero que eso sea suficiente para ti.- Explico fingiendo pena .

- Me molan los chicos intelectuales como tu nene .-

Ambos se ruborizaron ante el apodo cariñoso de la chica , ella por decirlo en alto y león por que no estaba demasiado acostumbrado a la efusividad de su amiga americana … por la cual se sentía terriblemente atraído .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()(())()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()

A media mañana ambos estaban andando por la bulliciosa Oxford Street , Claire había mencionado que necesitaba algunas cosas que no había traído para el viaje , como un buen abrigo y más ropa para su prolongada estancia . Hacia más frio del que ella esperaba y necesitaba equiparse para ello . Así que Leon , ni corto ni perezoso la llevo por las zonas las emblemáticas para comprar como New Bond Street , siguiendo por la impresionante Regent Street y Jermyn Street , que era la zona más adecuada dado al presupuesto de Claire , con sus precios intermedios y su buenas marcas de ropa .

Durante al menos tres horas Claire se estuvo probando modelos para Leon : Desde pantalones pitillos con botas estilo mosquetero y jersey de cuello vuelto , leggins , zapatos de tacón , camisas , jerséis e incluso algún sombrero , no importaba lo que se pusiese . Para Leon todo estaba Bien , Claire era de las que sabía llevar la ropa y que la ropa no la llevara a ella . Así que disimuladamente le sacaba fotos con su móvil con las prendas que más le gustaba y sobretodo con el accesorio que hacía que ella fuera única , su sonrisa y su alegría .

- ¿ Cómo es que conoces estas tiendas?.- Pregunto cuando salieron de otro establecimiento con un par de bolsas más .

- ¿ Recuerdas la lista de expectativas para la aprobación de Sherry?.- Claire asintió .- ¿ Recuerdas mi armario?. Bien , aquí es donde vengo yo a comprarme la ropa tanto para el trabajo como para ir informal en la calle.-

Y tan informal , Claire adoraba ese jersey de cuello vuelto negro con su abrigo de cachemira , los vaqueros ceñidos y las botas por encima del vaquero . Con ese aire juvenil no parecía un editor sino un chico joven y despreocupado de la vida . Y cuando sonreía o su pelo era movido por el viento …

El también había comprado alguna prenda y se la había probado para ella , y desde luego el adjetivo para definir a Leon era : sexy a morir . Nada de lo que se probaba le sentaba mal , al revés , Claire se sentía mal porque al verlo salir con alguna camiseta o algún jersey o pantalón le entraban ganas de meterlo en el vestidor y violarlo durante horas .

Entonces las palabras de Leon volvieron a su cabeza … Armario … Lista de expectativas … ¡ Sherry ¡! .

- ¡ Dios le había prometido un súper regalo a Sherry por cuidarme la casa y me he olvidado completamente de ella!.- Dijo Claire llevándose la manos a la cara.

- Vaya … ¿ Y qué le gusta a Sherry? , Lo mismo encontramos algo para ella aquí.-

- Yo se lo que quiere . ¿ Hay alguna Cooking Love Store por aquí?.- Pregunto a su amigo , enseguida se sintió imbécil.- No se por qué te he hecho la pregunta si tu madre es la dueña de la franquicia .-

- No es una cosa de la que alardee mucho , tener una madre que es como … como se llama esta mujer de vuestro país … la que es la reina de la casa y empresaria…-

- ¿ Martha Stewart?.-

- Si esa . Pues no es lo más adecuado para decirlo en alto . Bueno en respuesta a ello decirte que la que está más cerca es en la calle Carnaby . A unos veinte minutos andando desde aquí. ¿ Quiere que te lleve?.- Pregunto servicial .- Aun tenemos tiempo para ir y regresar al piso y arreglarnos para la cena de esta noche con Jill y tu hermano .-

- ¿ Me harías ese favor.?- Claire puso cara de perro abandonado .

- Sin problemas , eres mi invitada .- Sonrió el chico .

()()()()()()()()()()()())())()()())()(()()()()()() (()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()

Aparcaron en un garaje subterráneo encima de Carnaby Street . Así dejaban sus compras en el coche y podían ir de nuevo agarrados . A Leon le gustaba que Claire se agarrara a su brazo , lo hacía sentir especial . No sabía si era un movimiento involuntario de la chica o era un trato normal en los EEUU , solo sabía que le gustaba el hecho de que los vieran paseando en la calle así y que alguno pensara incluso que era una pareja .

Leon sacudió la idea de su cabeza … se sentía atraído por Claire por que era la novedad , no por que realmente el …

- ¡ No puedo creerlo , ahí esta!.- Exclamo eufórica Claire al señalar la tienda .

- Veo por tu reacción que estas emocionada .- Rio el chico .

- Es la verdadera y genuina Cooking Love Store Leon , es como ir a disneylandia en mi país .- Lo tomo de la mano y prácticamente lo arrastro al interior de la tienda .- ¡ Vamos , vamos!. Que voy a quemar la tarjeta aquí también.-

Claire entro a la tienda . Lo primero que la dejo asombrada era lo pequeño que era el local y la cocina donde se elaboran los cupcakes. Estaba a rebosar de gente y los empleados no daban abasto a pesar de ser un montón. En una de las múltiples estanterías de la tienda podían verse y comprar el "cookbook" con todas las recetas de los cupcakes y los otros pasteles y dulces que elaboran en Cooking Love .

Claire vio dos libros que no tenía y rápidamente tomo dos ejemplares . Uno para ella y otro para Sherry .

Aquel sitio era una preciosidad .

- Toma y prueba esto.- Dijo Leon de repente apareciendo a su lado .

Claire se fijó en que llevaba una caja , dentro de la misma estaban dos tipos de cupcake que Claire no había visto nunca .

- Estos son los Red Velvet y el Chocolate Sponge with Chocolate Frosting. Te van a encantar , si te gusta encargamos unos pocos y se los mandamos a Sherry y su marido , habrá que comprarle a el algo también , ¿ No te parece?.-

- Realmente estas en todo .- Sonrió Claire mientras seguía mirando la tienda , le dio un mordisco a los pastelitos , los dos estaban deliciosos y bastante esponjosos, tan esponjosos que los termino en un tris .- Mmmm Me sorprende el dulce sabor de la crema de queso de los Red Velvet... ¡ Esta Buenísimo! .- Contesto la joven como si fuera una autoridad en el tema .

- Por cierto, como dato curioso los precios son diferentes si te tomas el cupcakes inside u outside, siendo más barato pedirlo para tomar fuera.- Le explico Leon como dato curioso .

- ¿ Has salido fuera para que te salieran mas baratos Los cupcakes.? .- Rio la chica ante la ocurrencia de su amigo .

- Si , quería que vieras como están presentados en unas preciosas cajitas de cupcakes bellamente diseñadas acorde con el logo y los colores de la pastelería.- Explico como si fuera un dependiente mas .- Además , gracias a mi dominio del francés me hicieron un buen precio , mejor que el precio en tienda.-

- ¿ Le has hablado en francés a la dependienta y te los ha dado más barato?.-

- Un experimento . Tu mira lo que le quieres llevar a Sherry y Piers y luego nos acercamos a la misma dependienta , vamos a poner en practica mi francés mas seductor señora Kennedy.-

- Señor Kennedy , que cosas propone.- Claire aleteo sus pestañas de forma coqueta .

- Tu sígueme el rollo .- Rio el chico .

Durante mas de 20 minutos estuvieron eligiendo cosas de la tienda , había unos preciosos recipientes retro de hojalata para galletas que Claire no pudo resistir y compro , unas zapatillas y un delantal para su amiga .

Les volvió a entrar hambre , así que en esa ocasión se pidieron un "milkshake" de vainilla , ya que la tienda tenía la máquina para hacerlos , que era una preciosa batidora retro y dos cupcakes, el "Carrot Cupcake" y el "Lemon Cupcake". Los dos estaban deliciosos, Aunque a Leon gusto más el bizcocho del carrot cupcake y a Claire el buttercream de limón .

Otra de las cosas que mas le gusto a Claire de esta "bakery" ( como la llamaba Leon ) es que disponían de una tiendecita donde pudieron adquirir cosas relacionadas con los cupcakes (elementos decorativos, tarjetas de felicitación,...) y, por supuesto, comprar una preciosa bolsa de tela con el logo de la tienda. Ambas cosas, como bien había supuesto el chico , no pudo resistirse y también las compro .

Mientras hacían cola Leon cargaba con la mayoría de las compras de la chica mientras Claire no podía dejar de ojear el libro de recetas que le iba a enviar a Sherry junto con todo demás que habían elegido, el libro era perfectamente espectacular por la cantidad de recetas que tenía y de variedad de cupcakes para hacer según la estación del año o la festividad. Su amiga quedaría fascinada .

Se había vuelto algo loca , pero no importaba . Solo estaría allí una vez y tenía que aprovecharlo a tope .

La idea de no estar allí más , sobre todo con Leon , la entristeció durante un momento . Estaban compartiendo momentos muy especiales juntos y no quería que aquello acabase … pero no era el momento de ponerse melodramática . Aun le quedaban 25 días juntos y pensaba disfrutar de ellos al máximo .

- Somos los siguientes.- Dijo Leon sacándola de sus ensoñaciones .

- Ah sí perdona , se me ha ido el santo al cielo .-

- Si te pone triste no te preocupes , te traeré pastelitos de estos todos los días para desayunar .- Dijo el chico .

- Me convertirás en una ballena.- Sonrió Claire .

- Pero serás mi ballena , además aun así estarás muy guapa esposa mía.-

- Que marido más adulador tengo .-

- Es parte de mi carácter nacional .- Dijo sin más con una media sonrisa .

Cuando llegaron a la altura del mostrador Leon se fijó que era la misma chica que los atendió antes , así que haciendo alarde de nuevo de sus encantos comenzó a hablar , consiguiendo que la chica le hiciera un cincuenta por ciento de descuento en toda la compra que habían realizado .

Luego decidieron , después de guardar la enorme compra , que el lugar donde habían quedado con Jill y Chris estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para ir andando . Así que salieron de la tienda y se dirigieron la coche del chico .

Se reunieron para un aperitivo en Picadilly , Jill y Chris ya habían tomado asiento y estaban saboreando unas cervezas cuando ellos se sentaron . Un camarero les trajo el menú y empezaron a contarse lo que habían visto y lo que habían hecho .

- Y te voy a pagar. No hay manera de que hayas gastado tanto dinero en los regalos de mis amigos. Eso es un gran golpe para tu crédito Leon.- Claire le decía medio enfadada , pero Leon se encogió de hombros y la ignoró, moviendo la cabeza mientras miraba el menú .

- Lo mismo va para ti Chris .- Los taxis que has pagado debería haberlos pagado yo , además del resto de cosas que me he comprado .- Siseó Jill . Chris no se quedó atrás de la de Leon .

- Que sí , que sí , ¿ Que nos recomendáis a nosotros los estadounidenses para almorzar .- Pregunto Chris tan tranquilo . – Pedid lo que queráis que corre de mi cuenta .-

Leon y Jill lo miraban como si fuera un Lunático . Lo que provoco otra discusión entre los cuatro y sobre quien iba a pagar aquel almuerzo . Lo de pelearse por cosas como esas hacían que cara a la galería ellos cuatro fueran dos auténticas parejas de enamorados , uno intentando impresionar a la otra , pero internamente era una batalla campal sobre cuál de los cuatro ganaría la contienda .

()(()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()(()()()()()()()()( )()(()()()()()()()()())

De alguna manera extraña pero a la vez mágica consiguieron acomodar todas las bolsas dentro del maletero del coche de Leon y luego se subieron dentro , arranco y se dirigieron al piso del chico , donde iban a pasar una velada los cuatro viendo películas y cenando …

Pero Chris tenía otros planes ….

- Mi dulce Jill Valentine .- Comenzó Chris tomando la mano de ella entre la suya. - Ya sé que estas enfadada conmigo por pagar el almuerzo … pero … pero ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo esta noche? , así te compenso y te dejo pagar a ti la cena .- Preguntó esperanzado .

En un principio el coche se hizo un silencio incomodo … pero fue rápidamente roto por el chillido y la sonrisa de Jill , Claire observo como ella le daba un abrazo y acepto la cita .

Eran bastante tierno verlos así , además de que se confirmaban las sospechas de Claire sobre la actitud de su hermano . Ellos , al menos , ya habían salido en un par de citas y Jill estaba sintiendo cosas por su hermano , lo miso que su hermano por la chica . Y ese hecho la hacía muy feliz ya que su hermano llevaba solo mucho tiempo .

- Vale , ahora que Chris me pidió una cita , Leon , ¿Cuándo vas a invitar a salir a Claire ? .- Pregunto Jill , provocando que Claire se sonrojara hasta la punta de su pelo rojo .

La cara de Leon al principio fue de sorpresa , pero luego cambió a una sonrisa , creando así confusión en el coche .

- ¿Una cita? , querida Jill que poco nos conoces a mí y a Claire , ¡Ella y yo hemos estado casados muchos meses ! Cuando has estado casado tanto tiempo como lo hemos estado nosotros, no sales en citas ni niñerías de esas querida amiga . - Claire reía y Leon se veía perfectamente serio con su mejor cara de póker . Entonces Jill recordó algo , por que rodó sus ojos y se recostó en el hombro de Chris .

Poco después Leon los dejó en el apartamento de Jill , bajaron las compras de ambos y quedaron para el día siguiente , aunque tenían la ligera sospecha de que no se iban a ver … pero bueno quedaban y así si luego había que cancelar planes pues ya se improvisaba sobre la marcha , Londres era muy grande y aún quedaba mucho por ver . Después de desearle suerte a su hermano en la cita Claire y Leon se subieron al coche y continuaron el camino al piso del chico .

- Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer esta noche?.- Le pregunto Claire cuando él se detuvo dentro de la zona de parking del edificio . Leon se encogió de hombros mientras abría el maletero para tomar las compras .

- Bueno, esposa mía, creo que deberíamos hacer nuestra normal y aburrida rutina de casados. Hacer la cena e improvisar sobre la marcha .- Explicó.

Claire Simplemente sonrió y sacudió la cabeza, recogiendo las cajas con los regalos de Piers y Sherry . Siguiendo a Leon dentro del ascensor .

Al entrar Leon se dirigió a la habitación donde había acomodado a Claire , dejando caer al suelo las compras de sus amigos . Luego fueron a dejar sus abrigos y las llaves de la casa en la entrada . Pero Claire volvió a tomar su abrigo y busco a Leon en la cocina , estaba sentado en la isla escuchando los mensajes en su móvil cuando la vio con los regalos en sus manos .

- Creo que enviaré estos hoy, ¿tienes alguna caja que pueda usar? .- Pregunto Claire .

Él sonrió y asintió, moviéndose hacia un cuarto fuera de la cocina volvió con una caja exacta para que las dos cajas encajaran en ella. La cubrieron con bolsas de plástico y periódicos antes de sellarla y que Claire escribiera la dirección del matrimonio en la cima, junto con la temporal suya, escribiéndola como Claire Kennedy Redfield , ese acto hizo sonreír a Leon antes de volver a tomar las llaves del piso y salir con ella a la calle .

La oficina estaba solo a unas calles más abajo , así que como buen caballero Leon tomo la mas pesada de las cajas y con su mano libre la mano de Claire , haciendo que ella lo mirada y asintiera contenta , tomando la situación como algo normal en ellos .

Una vez en la oficina y mientras guardaban la cola Claire poco imagino que tendría una nueva pelea con Leon sobre quien pagaba el envió . El chico saco la cartera rápidamente cuando el oficinista dijo el precio , una pequeña fortuna por que el paquete llegara por avión al día siguiente .

- - ¡ Déjame pagar él envió a EEUU Leon , no puedes asumir todo el dinero que he gastado en la tienda!.- Digo Claire medio enfadada mientras Leon terminaba de envolver el último de los paquetes y pegándole el sello de envió urgente por avión .

- - Puedo y lo hare . La tienda es de mi madre Claire , esto no es nada en serio. Gracias a Sherry y Piers que te están cuidando la casa puedes estar aquí conmigo y en cierto modo siento que si pago esto … es un regalo de parte de los dos .- Le explico Leon .

Ante ese argumento Claire no podía hacer nada, solo ver como entregaba el paquete al encargado de correos y pagaba la cantidad más alta para que al día siguiente estuviera en EEUU.

Después de eso le ofreció su brazo , el cual Claire tomo medio enfurruñada . Ante aquello león solo pudo sonreír .

- - Si te sirve de consuelo me puedes invitar a cenar esta noche . Te dejare pagar la cuenta de la compra de supermercado . No debería proponerte esto porque soy un gentleman inglés y no es parte de mi carácter nacional , pero si vuelves a sonreír … entonces te dejo . ¿ Vale?.-

La sonrisa de Claire volvió a su rosto y esta asintió con énfasis . Así que con paso diligente pararon un momento en el apartamento de Leon para dejar las compras y volvieron a salir para ir hasta e local donde habían quedado para comer con Jill y Chris .

()(()()()()()()()()())()()()()())()(()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()

Entraron justo cuando empezaba a llover , se quitaron las chaquetas mojadas y rápidamente llevaron toda la compra a la cocina , después de eso fueron a sus habitaciones y se cambiaron la ropa por algo mas cómodo para andar por casa .

- ¿haremos la cena juntos esta noche, querida?- Dijo Leon con una pequeña sonrisa satisfecha mientras sacaba el contenido de las bolsas y lo dejaba en la isleta .

- Por supuesto, es lo que hago con mi maridito. El cual volvió a incumplir su promesa de dejarme pagar la compra del súper .- Se quejó Claire , Leon le abrió la puerta de la nevera y dejó el resto de comestibles desperdigados por la cocina.

Claire se puso a trabajar, poniéndolos en su sitio y sacando algunas cosas, preparando algunos platos para hacer una lasaña casera para la cena . Leon le había dicho que iba a salir por unos minutos para alquilar unas películas para su noche solitaria. Lo cual le apetecía a Claire mucho , estaba muy cansada por todo el paseo del día y además le daba la oportunidad de trabajar sin ser distraída por su maravilloso, sexy y encantador `` marido ´´.

()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()( )()()()()()()()()()

Tenía todo preparado en la encimera , la pasta estirada , la salsa de tomate hirviendo suavemente en la cacerola, esperando que el horno terminara de precalentarse cuando Leon regresó con varias películas en sus manos. Se acercó a la isla y se inclinó cerca de Claire. Podía oler el shampoo en su cabello y su colonia . N o sabia reconocer la marca , pero tenía un olor muy masculino que le iba mucho a Leon .

Después de murmurar un MMMM que bien huele esa salsa , sirvió dos copas de vino blanco , dándole una a Claire y tomando un sorbo de la suya .

- La cena estará lista dentro de un rato , La pasta está reposando y sólo se tiene que cocinarse bien en el horno.- Explico mientras daba un sorbo a su copa e inclinándome para ponerla en la encimera , coger la bandeja de pasta y meterla en el horno.

Leon se fue hasta su escritorio en la pared en medio de la cocina y la sala , suspirando apresurado .

- Está bien .- dijo.- Tengo que hacer unas notas en este manuscrito por culpa de un idiota en el trabajo por lo que puedo esperar querida .-

La chica vio cómo se sentaba y sacaba un montón de papeles bien ordenados, sujetados con unos portapapeles de color dorado y colocándose las gafas de leer que tan bien le sentaban a su cara .

Claire puso el temporizador y se sentó en el sofá en compañía de su libro , esperando oírlo apagarse. Señal de que la cena estaba lista , solo espera que le gustara a Leon , era la primera vez que cocinaba para el en los días que llevaba en Londres y no quería defraudarlo .

El chico se unió a ella en el sofá poco después con el manuscrito y puso algo de música de ambiente , creando una atmosfera de paz y tranquilidad que ninguno de los dos había experimentado nunca .

()()(()(()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()(()())()(() ()(()(()()(()()()()()()()()()

Por supuesto, cuando finalmente sonó Leon y Claire estaban tan metidos en lo que estaban haciendo que ambos saltaron del sillón . Claire con tan mala fortuna que dio trastabillo y cayó al suelo de culo , el chico lanzo sus papeles a volar , se levantó de un salto y la miró por encima el sofá, donde estaba sentada en la misma posición de la impresión . Ya que se había golpeado la espalda en la caída .

- Dios , ¿Estás bien?.- Preguntó preocupado, dando la vuelta para ayudarla a levantarse.

Claire se quedó sin aliento por el agudo dolor del plástico en su espalda y el la frotó rápidamente, tratando de alejar el dolor. Estaba encorvada y él tratando de sostenerla en pie , en una posición más cómoda .

- Estoy bien.- tartamudeo por el contacto de su amigo . – Solo quería probar que grado de comodidad tiene tu moqueta .-

Leon le sonrió algo más aliviado , pero sus ojos tenían esa nota de preocupación típica que solía ver en Chris cuando intentaba descifrar si se había hecho realmente daño . Así que de alguna manera logro soltarse de su agarre y fue a la cocina . tenía que demostrarle a Leon que estaba bien , y para ello saco su cena del horno , comenzando a mezclar una ensalada mientras enfriaba un poco .

- Espera que recoja y pongo la mesa .- Leon estaba recogiendo sus páginas, arrugándolas un poco en sus dedos. Las puso en su escritorio, dejándolas para luego organizarlas.

El chico fue a la cocina, limpio la barra y coloco platos y cubiertos para los dos , después saco la botella de vino de la nevera y la dejo abierta para que reposara.

Claire sirvió la lasaña y dejo el tazón de la ensalada en el medio. Luego, cada uno con copa llena de vino se sentó . Como detalle Leon incluso encendió una vela enfrente de ellos antes de comenzar a cenar .

- Esto es lo que tenemos que esperar con impaciencia cuando estamos casados.- dijo con fingido desanimo, tomando un bocado de su comida. Claire lo miraba curiosa, esperando para ver su verdadera reacción. - Nos sentamos aquí, solos y tranquilos, y comemos sin las conversaciones listas que habríamos tenido si hubiéramos salido con mi cuñado y mi amiga.-

- Bueno, es grato que hayamos superado eso .- Contesto Claire, todavía mirándolo, llevando la comida a su boca.

De repente León se metió el primer bocado de lasaña , miró hacia su tenedor vacío y dio un satisfecho "mmm". Se giró hacia ella con una ceja levantada y comento :

- Pensé que eras fan de las tartas esta tarde , no de la lasaña . - Dijo con picardía. Ella sonrió.

- Soy una mujer de muchos talentos, así que no te preocupes , puedo alimentarnos todo el tiempo que sea necesario .-

Leon sonrió ampliamente y regresó a su plato. Esta era la primera comida que cocinaba para él. Desde que había llegado a Londres siempre salían a cualquiera de los muchos restaurantes en Londres, o iban donde Jill y ellos ordenaban pizza , o Leon cocinaba para ellos o estaban fuera hasta tan tarde que se saltaban la cena. Estaba contenta de poder hacer esto por él justo ahora, cuando compartían ese juego , Quería probar que podía cocinar para su esposo -er, novio -ER, conocido. Cielos , lo que puñetas fueran ellos dos en ese momento .

`` Está bien, seré completamente honesta ahora mismo.- Pensó Claire mientras comía viendo los paisajes que ofrecía el gran ventanal .-`` Desde que estoy aquí he desarrollado locos y fuertes sentimientos por Leon. Los tenía antes, estaba cautivada por él, no había duda alguna, él era todo lo que mi lista mental del chico perfecto me decía que quería. Luego, cuando lo conocí, no solo era encantador y dulce, ¡era tan perfecto! Tenía la altura perfecta, su cabello caía de la manera correcta, como se veía caminando . pero todo junto, Leon era todo por lo que buscaba en mi hombre ideal y más.´´ .- Suspiro mientras veía los labios de Leon moviéndose , estaban hablando , pero la mente de Claire no quería dejar esa disertación tan interesante que estaba haciendo , así que solo se limitaba a asentir mientras seguía con sus pensamientos .- `` Él era todo lo que quería y sé que es de locos sentir esto por alguien que conocí por medio de una carta en una botella, pero no es totalmente loco. Estas cosas funcionan, no había ninguna duda en mi mente que él no era un loco asesino acosador. Él era normal. Y bueno, y tan atractivo. De modo que, lo admitiré, con la posible relación entre mi hermano y Jill, si ellos pueden …´´-

Para Claire ellos simplemente encajaban , sin problema ninguno . Leon y Claire encajaban como futura y real pareja ….

Pero entonces, luego me recordaba a mí misma que no podría ser porque Vivian demasiado lejos como para mantener una relación amorosa ... Pero quería. Tan desesperadamente.

Entonces decidió sin más tomar cada pizca de autocontrol que tenía el evitar lanzarse encima de su amigo y no gritarle que ojala fueran una pareja de verdad …tenía que contenerse a como diera lugar .

Cuando terminaron la cena , ellos lavaron los platos juntos. Era agradable ver que el también era un seguidor de la regla "déjalos en el mueble secándose y guárdalos luego", como ella. Por lo que cuando no pudieron decidir quién lavaría los platos, ambos metieron sus manos en el agua y comenzaron a lavar.

Ese momento hizo que Claire saltara algunas veces, dondequiera que había un plato o un cubierto se encontraban las manos del otro, pero nos estaban tensos , al contrario , estaban riendo tanto que estaba disfrutando el momento , aunque el estómago de ella había mariposas cuando se tocaban , incluso al solo pensamiento de su proximidad . Ese juego no hacía daño , y así ganaba recuerdos para cuando regresara a casa .

Ya que se estaba haciendo tarde cuando acabaron de dejar la cocina limpia, así que se sentaron en el sofá y pusieron una película. Leon dejó sus notas detrás, diciendo que las terminaría en la cama y ambos se acomodaron para ver la película.

()()()()()()()()()()()()())())())()()()())()()()() ())()()()()()()()()()()()()

La película era interesante, pero Claire estaba muy cansada para ponerle toda la atención. Hizo un movimiento. Tomo la sabana que había en el sofá y la hecho sobre sus piernas , recostándose en el pecho del chico ( Otro momento más para ella ) , usándolo como su almohada. Leon la abrazo contra sí mismo y se acomodó más en el sofá , en una posición apta para los dos . Claire estaba encantada con escuchar su corazón acelerado, señal de que ese movimiento no le era indiferente… pero el simplemente rozaba suavemente su brazo con su pulgar sin atreverse a nada más.

Al final no se quedó dormida como planeaba. Sus ojos estaban a medio cerrar, pero estaba demasiado atenta con el latir del corazón de el chico como para intentar si quiera echar una cabezada . Por lo que cuando la película terminó, se levantó y se estiro ante él , conteniendo un bostezo .

- Creo que ya me voy a la cama.- le digo , sonriéndole dulcemente. Leon asintió, respondiéndole su sonrisa con otra.

- Creo que yo también .- Él se levantó y apagó el televisor y las lámparas.

Claire se mantuvo cerca de el a medida que él iba apagando electrodomésticos y luces mientras lentamente caminaban por el pasillo, se detuvo para recoger sus notas y el escrito y luego se movieron de nuevo, despidiéndose con un buenas noches y una mirada antes de separarse al entrar en sus cuartos.

()()()()()())()()()()(()()()()()()()()())()()()()( )()(()()()()())()()()()()()

Media hora después aún estaba bien despierta . Había estado recostada en la cama girándome y cambiando de posición a causa del frio . Al levantarse para poner el termostato a una temperatura agradable se dio cuenta que este estaba roto . Genial . Así que con el ánimo bajo fue a buscar otra manta para poder entrar en calor y poder dormir de una vez .

Claire esta extrañada de que , ahora que estaba medianamente calentita , fuera completamente incapaz de conciliar el sueño . Ella era de las que apagaban las luces y van directas a dormir . Los sonidos de la calle no eran aterradores pero si estaban fuera del espectro auditivo al que ella estaba acostumbrada, aquello no era el océano.

Así que con frio y con algo de miedo … al rechazo más que otra cosa , Claire se murmuraba a si misma que fuera valiente y fiera hasta la habitación de Leon a pedirle cobijo , seguramente estaría más calentita y menos ruidosa que la suya .

- `` Se valiente´´ . Levanta tu almohada y entra. Dile que no puedes dormir porque hace frio en el cuarto y ya está .- ´´

Respirando profundamente se puso de pie y salió de la habitación . Fue hasta la puerta entreabierta y llamo .

- Adelante.- Escucho su voz sexy … su sexy acento ingles .

Claire vio que estaba sentado sobre su cama, usando una agradable camiseta apretada de color negra . Sus piernas estaban cubiertas con el edredón y su portátil estaba abierto en su regazo, las notas y el escrito a su lado en el colchón. Su cara tenía una mirada de concentración, su cabello desaliñado , estaba usando un pequeño par de gafas rectangulares que ella no había visto antes .

En pocas palabras , estaba muy muy pero que muy violable …

Empujo la puerta lentamente. Esta crujió, protestando contra la bisagra, y Leon levantó la mirada, sorprendido de verla allí como una jaree crisna.

- Siento molestarte tan tarde Leon .- Dijo en un susurro.- Pero el termostato de la habitación … creo que se ha roto y no puedo dormir y me preguntaba si ...- Explico .

Claire creyó que la haría acompañarle a su habitación y arreglaría la avería , obligándola a volver a ella . Pero Él le sonrió cariñosamente y palmoteó el sitio vacío a su lado. Los labios de ella formaron una involuntaria sonrisa y sin decir palabra alguna fue hacia él, lista para subirse a la cama .

- Ya me estaba preguntando cuando moriría de nuevo el termostato, es mejor que te quedes aquí conmigo , esta noche hace mucho frio , Estaré despierto unos minutos más. Si quieres puedes coger algo para leer hasta que yo termine, apagaría la lámpara, pero como puedes ver por mis gafas de viejo , si apago la luz soy como un murciélago .- Él señaló hacia el estante que cubría una pared entera de su cuarto, el espacio estaba compartido con una gran colección de CD's y libros.

Claire fue hasta la pared fascinada por tamaña colección , manteniendo su sonrisa a raya mientras buscando en el lomo de los libros un título que tal vez le fuera familiar o convincente para leer , tal y como él le había sugerido .

Podía sentir los ojos de Leon en ella todo el tiempo. Estaba segura que esto era inesperado para él, al igual que para ella. Así que saco de la estantería uno de sus recientes favoritos, uno del que había estado hablando emocionada con quien la escuchara. Feliz con su elección ando alrededor de la cama de Leon y se subía, jalando sus perfumadas sábanas alrededor suyo. Se apoyó de la misma manera que él contra el cabecero y abría el libro.

Los dos hacían un buen pareja maldita fuera su estampa, eran tan perfectos el uno para el otro , pensaba mientras se enfrascaba en la lectura … No era justo .

()()()()()()()()(()()()()(()()()()()(()()()(()()(( )()()(()()()()()()()()

Una hora después Leon bostezó y apagó su portátil, justo cuando ella iba a mitad de novela y sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse . Así que marco la página del libro con un pedazo de papel que él había dejado de lado y lo puso en la mesita de noche, apagando la luz y cayendo bajo los cobertores. Leon dio un cansado ay y puso su portátil en el suelo . Recogió sus notas, colocándolas en orden y poniéndoles un portapapeles para que no se movieran , y luego las dejó caer encima del portátil . Poco después hubo un ruido seco de sus gafas y la luz se apagó.

El corazón de Claire detuvo su paso en un segundo. Oh, Dios, ¿por qué decidió meterse en su cama? Estaba temblando por los nervios de tenerlo tan cerca , pero se dijo a si misma que se comportara y se estuviera lejos de él para que no pensara que era una loca violadora en potencia .

Sólo tendría que tener debidamente en cuenta lo bien que olía su ropa de cama y lo bien que sentía la presencia de el a su lado.

Ambos suspiraron a la vez , ese gesto hizo que se rieran , así que Claire se giró hacia él, justo como él hizo hacia ella . La luz de la luna (bueno, de los farolas de la calle) a través de la ventana marcaban sus rasgos perfectamente, iluminándolo simplemente para que ellos se vieran. Podían ver sus ojos medio cerrados, el arco de su nariz y la curva de sus suaves labios. Suspiro y su cuerpo se sacudió por el efecto de los nervios.

- ¿Estás bien?.- preguntó gentilmente.

- Me estaba congelando , solo necesito entrar un poco más en calor y estaré perfecta .- Dijo con una pequeña risa mientras rozaba sus piernas para así sacar algo calor de ellas.

Entonces Claire se quedó paralizada , las piernas de Leon se entrelazaron con las suyas y la abrazo contra su pecho, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ella . Los brazos de ella brazos se movieron alrededor de su fuerte pecho e inhalo profundamente, su olor era increíble.

- ¿Esto está mejor?.- Su voz era ronca y baja.

No confiaba en sí misma para hablar. Su corazón estaba fuera de control y si hablaba se delataría y aquel mágico momento se perdería … así que asintió en silencio y descanso su cabeza contra él, justo como él recostó su cabeza en su cabello , cayendo ambos en un plácido y calentito sueño .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()((()() ()()())()()()()()()()()()()())()

Bueno esta es la primera de las dos partes que , por necesidad de longitud , he tenido que dividir , ya que si hubiera añadido el capítulo completo este habría durado unos 27 paginas XD . Llevo ya seis horas de adaptación y _**gracias a Lady Kya0**_ _**que está haciendo las correcciones de adaptación , podre subir el capítulo esta noche . gracias por el favor amiga ;_; .**_

Bueno Claire es la reina de la contradicción en este capítulo , por un lado desea pasar cada minuto con Leon y se crean situaciones para ello , pero luego piensa que esa situación durara poco y ella tendrá que volver a casa sin el … y por ello no quiere albergar sentimientos por el . Que complicado es el amor , ¿ Verdad? .

No como Chris que ya se le ha visto las orejas de Lobo y ha ido por Jill XDDD .

Bueno , muchísimas gracias a todos los que estáis dando todo el apoyo a esta adaptación , ya se que puede pecar de aburrida en algunos momentos , pero por eso mismo la escogí . De vez en cuando viene bien descansar de tanta batalla biológica y narrar una historia de amor tierna y normal , ¿ No os parece? .

Así que con ganas y esperanza esperare las reviews con los halagos , insultos , criticas , fallos al no cambiar Edward por Leon o Claire por Bella … ect ect .

Muchas gracias de verdad , sin esas reviews no puedo corregir bien y subir una historia de calidad , sobretodo tenido tan cerca el final de 30 Feelings , 30 Moments More . En cuanto acabe esta adaptación y 30 Feelings , 30 Moments more subiré la primera entrega de mi nueva historia Cleon : Remember Me , al cual espero , apoyéis tanto como las demás ^^ .

Bueno y sin más ni más me voy a la camita que me caigo de sueño , gracias de nuevo y nos leemos en siguiente capítulo de Across the ocean ^^ .


End file.
